Another World
by Saol-Alainn
Summary: Childhood friends, torn apart, what will happen when they reconcile years later, what has changed? Who has changed? What will transpire? Klaus & Caroline grow up together a thousand years ago in Mystic Falls, with Mikael looming and secrets being revealed what will happen to the once inseparable pair. Rated T for now, may change in later chapters! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**!

**I know I am the worst as keeping up with stories and I am sorry for that. But I have already written many chapters for this one so I am hoping to keep it going to the end, you can hound me all you want as well, it shall keep me writing! :D **

**This is set 1000 years ago, Caroline's family is friend's with Klaus' - If anything is confusing make sure to tell me in your reviews. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**(I don't own Vampire Diaries!) **

* * *

Elsa Forbes never believed she could have children. At the age of 17 she had become pregnant and both she and her husband, Arthur, had been elated at the news. However, it was not to be, months after she had begun to show she began bleeding in the midst of the night, it ran down her legs and soaked through blankets. The baby had died. They were devastated.

So in the year of 928 when she became pregnant once again, it was not elation she felt this time, but anxiousness and fear. She could not allow herself or her husband to think of the baby as anything but a thing, not a person, or a baby, or even theirs…it was too hard for her. How could she hope again?

Yet alas, 9 months later, Elsa and Arthur Forbes welcomed a daughter into the world. She was beautiful, baring her mother's blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Arthur stared down at his wriggling daughter; he stroked her baby soft cheek with tears in his grey eyes. Reaching for his wife's hand Arthur brought the baby to give it to Elsa. But upon looking at his wives feverish brow and glassy eyes his heart began to beat erratically in fear.

"Elsa?" He breathed clutching the child to his chest with one hand and with the other began stroking her hair. She didn't respond.

Arthur lay their daughter down onto his wife's sweat ridden chest and told her through his tears to see their child. He pleaded with her to just take a look, maybe it would help her, he thought.

She was unresponsive, sweat spilling from every pore in her body and beginning to bleed rapidly in-between her legs. Arthur took their daughter from his wife's chest and kissed her head, tears pouring down the man's face. Placing his forehead onto hers, his tears streaming down his cheeks and onto hers he began to shout.

"Elsa, Elsa, my love." He pleaded. "Don't leave me. Please." His voice broke and trailed off as shouts came from the surrounding villagers. Never taking his eyes from his wife's Arthur watched, clutching their daughter to his chest, as the light went out of his darling's eyes.

He slumped onto her chest, making sure not to crush his daughter, he cried and cried. Sometime later, he felt several pair of hands on his back attempting to pull him from her chest. But he refused to move an inch. This was the last time all his family would be together, she'd want this; she'd want them to be together.

The hands never ceased however and finally Arthur let them haul him up, his daughter still clutched to his chest. He pealed his aching eyes from his wives dead body and faced his villagers.

"I'm so sorry Arthur." Esther whispered placing her hand on the man's arm. Arthur barely felt it; he was numb in body and mind. Esther Mikaelson and her husband Mikael had been good friends with the Forbes' ever since they had moved here many years ago, the Mikaelson's had 4 sons already and were expecting at the moment. Elsa had bonded very well with Esther from the start, but Arthur did not seem to take too Mikael, or rather the brooding man did not seem too friendly towards Arthur.

Turning back around to his cold, dead, wife, Arthur handed his baby to Esther and knelt down beside Elsa. Brushing his big calloused hand down her cold, fair cheek Arthur kissed his wife on the forehead and whispered:

"Good bye, my darling." He paused, as tears rolled down his muddied cheeks. "I will take care of her; I know you shall be watching over us. I love you; I shall never stop loving you."

With that the big man stood back up, nodded his head and swiped a hand over his face to shoo the tears away. Turning back to a teary Esther who held his naked child in her arms, Arthur Forbes took the baby from her with a thank you, and kissed the child's smooth forehead.

"I shall name you after your mother's mother and your mother too."

The villagers crowded around Arthur and the baby, pinching at her cheeks and stroking the fine blonde hair upon her head.

Smiling at them sadly, he turned back round towards his wife, and smiled down at her, hoping she would approve of their daughter's name. He imagined Elsa looking down at them now with a smile of her beautiful face with tears of happiness in her ocean blue eyes and saying:

'Welcome to the world, Caroline Forbes.'

Niklaus thought the new baby in the village was funny.

She had funny hair which stuck up everywhere, in every direction and it was so blonde that Niklaus had thought she was bald, which was even funnier. She had a funny laugh, it was high pitched and when she 'cackled' as his mother had put it, anyone who was listening just had to laugh along with her. She had tiny hands and tiny feet which Niklaus loved to squeeze and hold, they were so small, it was fascinating to the 5 year old.

She cried a lot too, mostly at night, which Niklaus didn't find very funny because it kept him awake and he liked to sleep. She would cry and cry and Niklaus wanted to squeeze her feet or feel her hands just so she was happy and he would hear her laugh, not cry and not keep him awake.

His mother was expecting a baby too; she had a huge stomach so he expected her to have it soon. He hoped it would be like the blonde baby and laugh but he hoped and hoped it would not cry like the blonde baby, he could not deal with that.

Caroline Elsa Forbes was a novelty in the village for the first few months of her life. She was petted and cooed at, passed around and snuggled, by possibly the whole village – he father beamed at her every glance he took, she was sweet and loved.

Esther gave birth to her first daughter only a few months after Caroline had been born, the new baby had the same blonde hair, blue eyes as Caroline and the two were then passed around as if they were twins.

By the time Caroline was five years old, the Mikaelson family had almost become part of her own. They had cared for her when her father was ill or working and she spent most of her day playing with the children, but mostly Rebekah and Niklaus, they would spend hours running and tripping through the long grassed fields of their home land. Esther watched in glee as her older boys watched them from where they sat carving wood, laughing as the three fell clumsily into the soft grass.

In the year of 934, Esther had another child, a boy, whom they named Henrik.

Niklaus was excited about having a new brother and was forever trying to capture the boy's attention. However, his mother and mostly father seemed annoyed at his attention towards Henrik.

One day as Niklaus was laughing as Henrik put his foot in his mouth, the little one laughing with him. Mikael came up behind Niklaus, grabbed the back of his hair and hauled his out of the house.

"Will you ever learn boy!" Mikael spat throwing a sword at him. Niklaus just barely caught it and stared at his father in confusion, too scared and dumfounded to speak.

"You shall never be able to wield a sword and become a man if you spend all of your time with babies!" Mikael continued, he began to pace around his son, his knee's bent and stance ready to fight, like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

Niklaus remained silent just following his father's movements.

"You are pathetic!" Mikael snarled stepping closer to him. "A pathetic excuse of a man you shall make.." Mikael laughed in his sons face before launching back and brandishing his sword, pointing the tip of it at Niklaus' face – centimetres from his nose.

The boy stayed where he was, he did not want to give Mikael the satisfaction of a flinch. The older Mikaelson stared down at the boy menacingly.

"Pitiful human, nothing will ever become of you." He spat, nudging the end of the sword into Niklaus' cheek before throwing it as his feet and stomping off into the house.

Niklaus was happy today, his father hadn't beaten him. He could take threats, they didn't hurt as much.

When young Caroline came up to him, tugging on his shirt pointing towards the field in which his sister was catching racing with Kol, Nik did not hesitate to pick her up and run into the field to join the games.

A year later, on a cold October night, Arthur Forbes went out collecting fire wood, hours passed and the man did not return. His body was found days later, ripped apart by wild beasts. The villagers were terrified and seldom left their homes for the next few months. Young Caroline, only 7 years old, was taken in by the Mikaelsons. Much to Mikael's dislike.

Esther came back into the front room after settling the children, including Caroline, into their beds for the night. Mikael, hearing his wife enter, turned on her with sheer vexation on his face, pointing a finger at her he growled.

"It is not our responsibility to take care of that child!"

"The Forbes' were good to us Mikael, we owe them to take care of their orphan!" She shouted back, stepping towards him bravely, Mikael was strong and if pushed too far, would use his strength to hurt her. She knew this yet persisted.

Mikael shook his head and drew closer to his wife, his face only inches from hers. His hot breath ran over her face as spoke. "We owe them nothing!"

"They were our friends, they were good to us!" She cried, tears streaking down her face, remembering her lost friends.

His wife's tears did not deter Mikael however, he slapped her cheek and snapped, "That does not make us accountable for their wretched child! She has caused enough distress to this family, corrupting Rebekah into playing in the fields and causing Niklaus to make friends her, such an ugly child wouldn't you say?" He said matter-of-factly. Esther quickly fought in the girls defence, they fought on and on.

Caroline could hear the commotion unfolding in the other room and it made her feel awful. She was a burden on this family, a family that was not hers.

Tears slid down the girls face as she pictured her father. Why did he have to die? He was a good man, not evil. He didn't deserve it…why had he left her all alone?

Caroline's small body wracked with sobs, she tried muffling them, pushing her head into the straw pillow, but it was no use.

Niklaus stared at the ceiling of the children's room. He could see the stars through a gap in the wood, he tried to focus his attention on the beautiful sky but it was no use. He could not focus on anything but the sorrowful cries of the girl across the room. He never did like her crying, it always kept him awake.

A few more minutes passed and Niklaus could not take it any longer, his own eyes had begun to water of their own accord after listening to Caroline's sobs. He lifted himself of the straw bed and made his way quietly over to her, carefully avoiding waking his brothers and sister.

Caroline gasped as warm hands encircled her wrists and drew her hands away from her tear stained face. She pulled them free of their grasp in fear and made to stand up, her heart racing.

"Ssssh, Caroline, calm down…it is only me." It was Niklaus; she would recognize his voice anywhere. She, having lived here all her life had a different accent to him, she much preferred his, and Caroline would recognise it anywhere. She slumped back into the straw and sighed. Niklaus drew closer towards her, she could feel his warmth beside her and it felt so comforting that she almost forgot about her worries. Tears sprang in her eyes as reality hit her again, no mother, no father, unwanted.

_Unwanted, Unwanted, Unwanted. Alone, Alone, Alone._

The words rang in her mind. Mikael and Esther's argument had ended some time ago but their words had stung and they remained engrained in the girls mind. She sniffed and wiped at her face as more tears fell. Niklaus moved beside her, turning on her side, Caroline could just about see his face in the darkness.

"Why are you here?" She whispered her voice thick from crying.

Niklaus had no idea why he was here; he just felt it was his place. He had no idea why…Caroline was much more than an acquaintance to him, but she was better friends with Rebekah than he.

"I heard you crying…" he replied, trailing off as not knowing what to say. Turns out it didn't matter, he saw Caroline nod her head in the darkness and move minutely closer to him. Before long another fit of tears over came her and Niklaus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tousling his hand in her curls, which were damp from sweat though he did not care, and drew her into his chest.

Caroline felt warmer and calmer inside, at least for a moment, when the tears threatened again she clenched her fists into his soft shirt and cried into his chest. Niklaus had never felt so content. He was receiving and giving affection…and for the boy who had only ever felt rejection from those he loved, it was a remarkable moment. It felt like he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Thankyou so much for the feedback for the last chapter! I hope this one is okay, it's not my favourite but I hope you all like it :) **

**I've gone through it but I have no beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**(I do not own Vampire Diaries...if only, if only)**

* * *

That night changed the relationship between the children, Caroline and Niklaus became inseparable. Never was one seen without the other. They played in the fields together and climbed trees raced in the long grass and picked berries from the forest. Rebekah sometimes joined them in their escapades but would turn away when they would go too far into the forest or climb the tall trees.

It was a blisteringly hot day and Caroline was sitting on the ground with Henrik on her knee. Esther sat across from the two of them keeping one eye on the dress she was sewing and another on her son and Caroline.

The little boy looked around to see her and brandished a buttercup flower from his little fist, offering it to her. Caroline took it and grinned at him.

"Esther, Esther look!" She cried showing the woman the flower. "Henry gave me a flower, it's so pretty and he's getting so clever now!" She beamed at the blue eyed boy, his dimples and jet black wavy hair only added to his sweetness. Caroline hugged him to her and squealed.

"Careful now Caroline, do not kill him with kindness." Esther chimed in, she was smiling but worry was forever in her eyes when she looked at her youngest child, as if he was going to disappear at some point. Caroline sure hoped he would not, he was far too adorable.

"I am sorry but he is just so sweet." She smiled and kissed the boys forehead before giggling.

Nik came over to them moments later, after fetching the un-needed fire wood from the forest with Mikael and his brothers. Caroline knew he hated that job, he had told her several times, for Mikael always made him carry the heaviest load and it hurt his back afterwards.

He came and sat next to her and Henrik on the grass, he was holding a piece of slate in his right hand and a piece of filed down charcoal in his left.

"What is all that for?" She wondered, laughing as she bounced Henrik on her knees. Nik looked a little sheepish but still he told her.

"I saw that Finn was drawing a tree on some slate earlier, he showed me how to work with the coal so I thought I might try it." Caroline thought he seemed quite excited about it and that made her smile too. Nik did not seem to do much apart from, collect wood, play in the forest with her and fight with the other boys.

"Caroline may I take Henrik?" Esther asked, already leaning over to take Henrik from Caroline, the girl furrowed her brows as Esther took him from her.

"It is his feeding time Caroline, I am sure you would not want to do it?" Caroline shook her head and Esther nodded.

"That is what I thought." She said, positioning the boy on her hip and standing up. "Evening meal will be at sundown, I hope the two of you are not late again." With that she walked off into the house.

"We were not that late." Nik said under his breath causing Caroline to giggle. "And it was your fault." He lay the slate down on the grass and studied it.

Caroline gasped and stuck her tongue out at him. "It was not!" She moaned nudging him in the ribs causing Nik to laugh. "You were the one who wanted to climb the big tree." She reminded him.

Nik chuckled at the memory before stating: "You were the one too scared to get on to the second branch; you would still be there if I hadn't off helped you down."

Caroline pushed his arm with her hands and scrunched her nose at him before turning to look at the slate.

"What are you going to draw?" She asked, moving closer to him.

Nik looked at her for a moment before staring back down at the slate, a sly smile on his face. Caroline knew that face, he was up to something. "What?" She asked her own smile on her face.

Nik looked back up at her and placed his hands on her head and moved it so she was looking forwards. "What are you doing?" She quizzed, turning back towards him.

"Nooo stay like that." He positioned her head again, looking straight forward. "I want to draw you." He said simply, moving the charcoal over the slate in swift, long movements.

Caroline giggled as she kept her head looking straight and Nik moved his charcoal across the slate, it felt odd that he was drawing her; she wondered whether he was good at drawing.

"How long is this going to take?" She asked him, moving only her eyes in his direction. Nik was hunched over his precious slate like he was afraid someone was about to rip it from his hands. He did not take his eyes off it when he spoke.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure." His tongue was constantly running along his bottom lip in thought and Caroline nearly laughed when he grunted in vexation every so often.

She had been sitting here from almost half an hour, staring at the same withering old tree, her back and neck were aching and she wanted to see whether Nik could truly draw well.

Ten minutes passed before Nik finally gave a heaving sigh and threw the charcoal onto the grass in anger. "It's awful!" He yelled rather to himself than Caroline. "Plain awful!" She could tell he was not going to show her so she quickly swiped it from his lap before he could protest.

She looked down at a girl she did not recognise. It most certainly was not her. The girls eyes were vibrant, almost shining on the dark canvas, no..not shining, glittering, like tiny shards of a mirror reflecting in the sunlight. The delicate eyelashes and hair strands were magnificently crafted, each little eyelash or piece of hair was obviously done with great care and presition. The girl was smiling, all teeth and small creases on her cheeks. Caroline didn't have creases on her cheeks like Nik did..did she? She grinned, her top set of teeth resting on her bottom and she felt her cheeks for the small indentations. Sure enough there they were. How had Nik noticed them but she had not.

She saw him looking at her then, just out of the corner of his eye. He looked worried and apprehensive. She looked back down at his work and grinned, all teeth and indentations of the cheeks.

"Nik this is wonderful!" She beamed at him, her finger hovering over the charcoal and tracing the lines of the girls face. "Truly it is." She watched as his eyes grew brighter and his own cheeks creased at her words. He took the slate back from her and stared at it for a moment.

"Thankyou for staying still for me" He said simply. "I could not of done it without you" He had a big grin on his face and Caroline was happy that she made him smile.

"It was rather annoying to have to stay so still, my back aches now." She laughed, not really meaning it and she was relieved when he laughed with her. "But at least we know something now"

"Mmmm, what is that?" He wondered, still speculating over his sketch.

"Niklaus Mikaelson can draw." She said with glee and they both giggled.

"Since I have discovered something today I think tomorrow we shall do something for you." He said, his eyes still shining with happiness.

"Ohh what shall we do then?" She asked, excited.

Nik thought for a moment, then an idea came to him, he smiled at his friend knowing she would not like what he was going to say.

"I think it is time you faced your fears, tomorrow we shall climb the big big tree!" He held his hands out to his sides, showing the vastness of the tree. Caroline's smile left her face and she frowned.

"No. I would rather sit here for hours and hours, my whole body aching, than climb the big tree."

"Fine," Nik shrugged. "Be a coward."

That caught her attention and Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and grunted at him. "I am no coward Niklaus, I just simply do not want to."

He shrugged again, and it annoyed her still.

"I am not a coward." She groaned, scowling at his amused face.

"Climb the tree then." She stated, so matter-of-factly.

Caroline huffed out a long breathe and thought about it. It would feel excellent to be able to prove Nik wrong, it always felt good to do that. She sucked in a large breathe and nod her head.

"Fine then, I shall climb the big tree. I will show you I am no coward Nik." She said, her voice strong and informative.

"Tomorrow.." It wasn't a question.

She nodded her head and glared at him in competition. "Tomorrow it is."

Caroline stared up at the biggest tree in the whole field. It had a huge trunk which was almost the size of her lead down, her and Nik had measured a few weeks ago. It was very very tall too, easily taller than the other tree's they had climbed. It stood at the far end of the field; she could barely make out their house.

"So?" Nik raised his eyebrows up, a face Caroline rolled her eyes at.

"What?" She pressed, folding her arms across her chest and raising her own brows, causing Nik to laugh, it was a nice sound, Caroline liked hearing him laugh.

"Are we going to prove me as wrong or just get stuck again?"

Caroline stared back at the ginormous tree looming in front of her, it thick winding branches sprouting off at the top, leaves clung to the end of them gently swaying in the wind.

"Of course I am going to prove you wrong, I was just waiting to see if _you_ were ready." Caroline grinned, her milk teeth had fallen out a few months back and she liked showing her big teeth to Nik since he sometimes liked to point out how young she was.

"Of course Caroline, shall we begin then?" He said returning her smile before gripping onto the first branch on the tree and hauling himself up. Caroline took a moment and stared up at the vast tree once more, gulping down her fear before following him.

They both made it half way without incident, apart from the usual, dirty clothes and scuffed knees. Caroline was a little lower than Nik and he leant over to help her up. Caroline gripped his hand and he pulled her up, squeezing his legs over the branch he sat on to keep himself from falling. Caroline made it onto the branch and they continued, happily chatting as they went.

"You see, I am not scared at all!" Caroline commended herself as she reached the middle.

Swinging one leg around a higher branch before pulling himself up Nik replied with: "Are you sure about that, your arm is shaking Caroline" Nik teased, gripping onto a higher branch and pulling himself up and over.

Caroline surveyed the arm and it was indeed shaking, she hadn't noticed but she was very high up and her body was betraying her fears over bravery it seemed. She looked up at Nik, he was one branch above her only one, but it was a rather bit higher than she was at the moment, too high she thought.

"I…I don't think I can go any higher." She said almost in a whisper.

He looked down at her firstly with triumph and amusement on his face but when he caught sight of her clinging onto the branch like her life depended upon it, her eyes stricken with fear of falling, his expression changed from amusement to concern and he climbed back down onto the branch she was on.

"Caroline we can stop if you wish, you have made it this far." He gave her a reassuring smile and the muscles clenching around the branch stopped tensing somewhat.

She nodded at him, her eyes on the ground below. They were up rather high she gulped down the fear and followed Nik as they clambered down the large white oak tree.

Nik reached the ground first and a shaking Caroline followed shortly after. He went over and stood next to his friend; he put his arm around her and squeezed reassuringly.

"Was that so hard?" He teased, them both looking back up at the stunning tree.

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from him. "Yes. I am surprised I made it so far, we were very high." She acknowledged.

Nik smiled at her "Very true. It is a lovely tree, don't you think.." She shivered and shook her head, making his laugh. "I think when I grow older and own my own land I shall have a tree like this in my garden." She sniggered at him.

"What?" He quizzed

She shrugged at his inquisitive brow. "You're odd."

"I am not!" He feigned offense, his eyes wide.

She nodded with a giggle and backed away from him as he approached her, mock-anger on his face.

Nik chased Caroline as she stuck her tongue out at him and ran towards the house.

He caught up to her as they just ran from the forest and grabbed her wrists as she attempted to push him away.

"Got you" He beamed, laughing with her as she tried to pull away

She sighed and stopped fighting him; his hands still encircled her wrists however. "Alright Nik, you win." She rolled her eyes as he stepped away from her and bowed in gratitude.

"Odd" she whispered, but he heard and she stuck her tougue out at him again – they both laughed.

"I think I have thought of something new to draw." He said as they made their way to the house just as the sun was beginning to recede behind the trees.

Caroline looked at him, intrigued. "Oh what is it?"

A sparkle of mischief came to his eye before stating. "You looking terrified climbing the tree." He laughed at her grimace.

"I _was_ terrified." She said, stomping off towards the house.

Nik chuckled to himself and ran after her, truly excited about drawing the picture and capturing all the moments his best friend and he spent together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's another chapter for you all! :) Once again thankyou all so much for the reviews and follows and favourites and just everything! :D**

**I got a few reviews asking about the ages of K and C and I totally understand why as it was probably confusing anyhow, a few years have past since the last chapter, so I have put the current ages of them in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it, leave reviews if you want :D **

**(I don't own Vampire Diaries) **

* * *

Esther looked over at her children.

Finn now at the age of 23, Esther thought him a handsome young man and as did many girls from the local villages, he sat next to his father, the two men discussing the fishing they had just completed, Finn was laughing and began to take the cod out of the baskets and laying them down to cut. He had always been Mikael's favourite, 'so loyal' her husband would say.

Elijah, aged 25 by now, a lean man, with thick dark hair and his father's piercing eyes – Elijah's were noble and moral, Mikael's eyes were scarce of both aspects - was sharing his bread with young Henrik who sat across form him a little in front of the other pair. Mikael had built this house with help of Arthur and several other men many years ago, when they had first come across from the old world. It was small but homely and the quaintness of the home allowed for a rather vast amount of land which surrounded it. The front – in which her family now sat – was very bare, only small, dying trees were littered around, and flowers of any particular beauty or colour were seldom found outside of the dense forest. Only small shrubs and weeds could keep about her house. Her oldest son was laughing with his youngest brother, the two were strikingly similar and it made it even harder on Esther to look at her other son, for he looked nothing like any of them.

Niklaus, was the name Mikael had given him, one Esther felt she did not like, but did not tell him of her speculations…he was his son after all…or so she had led him to believe for the first few years of Niklaus' life. 'Twas until the boy began to look a little different to his siblings did Mikael tell her of his suspicions of her infidelity. She had denied the allegations at first but Mikael had threatened her and so relented and told him everything. She had twisted the truth slightly, but told he what needed to know. Oh…the beating she had received that day…

Niklaus was nearing the age of 21 and Esther was awfully surprised that he was still dear friends with the Forbes child, she being still at the young age of 16. She looked upon them as they ran through the adjoining field, its long grass swiping at his pants as he charged through it, Caroline on his back, clutching around his neck, her face both scared and delighted. Nik was also grinning proudly, Esther felt the young girl was the only person whom made her son look so happy and that made her feel slightly empty inside…because it was surely a mothers job to create such a smile on her sons face.

Tearing her eyes from the laughing pair they landed on her second youngest.

'Ah Kol.' Esther thought as she surveyed what the mischievous 19 year old was up too. He was leaning against the ivy which crept its way up the house and onto the roof. Goblets, all empty, lay strewn around his feet. He had been attempting to create his own concoction of beverage for the past week, but alas to no avail. Esther wondered whether it was another prank on his siblings, just the last month he had stolen some of her healing herbs, which tasted like they had been fermenting for hundreds of years, into their stew, causing Rebekah to cry and Niklaus to throw it up before attacking his brother. She feared what he would be like in the future, hopefully he would not increase the ferocity of his pranks, she doubted it - he was harmless.

Rebekah, her darling Rebekah, she had been so pleased when she finally gave birth to a girl, and Rebekah was very much a girl. She and Esther often spoke together about dress mending and which sap was better to wash your hair with. Rebekah was her darling girl and she hoped that she would forever remain as delicate and kind as she was today. Caroline had never seemed to be so. The child was forever dirty and stinking, bustling about the fields as if it was lady-like to do so. Esther looked at her now, in disgust as the mud embedded it's self in her fine dress which she and Rebekah had made. Her hair was tousled with the wind and running and Esther daren't even look at the girl's feet, for she knew they were bare, not even warm leather to separate her once delicate feet from the mud and grime. She pursed her lips in Caroline's direction as she pushed her son onto the grass and cackled a high laugh as she ran from him down the field.

As the years had passed Caroline and Nik and the children grew older – Caroline now aged 16 and her counterpart nearing the age of 21 – the two also grew closer, despite Caroline's worries that he would eventually realise that she was just an immature child, even though he joked with her about their age difference, it never seemed to go beyond that. They were always together and eventually Esther stopped seeing them as two people, but as one being, for one could never be seen without the other. They came as a pair.

One night, in the summer of the same year, Nik, having been wielding wood and sitting idle all day watched his elder brothers fighting each other with swords they had all recently received from the local blacksmith. Elijah had Finn down on the ground, his sword pointed at his throat. Nik jumped up and collected his own sword from the basket in which it lay and walked over to the fighting pair. Caroline stood around them, washing her clothes in a tin basin; he winked at her as he went past to speak to his brothers.

"Very good Elijah" Finn said breathlessly patting his brother on the back; he turned to see Nik approaching and a grin came onto his face. "Ah, dear brother, do you wish to fight?" Finn asked, getting ready to wield his sword.

Nik nodded "Why yes Finn, I do, however I ask Elijah to do the honours." Elijah smirked at Finn's eye roll and beckoned Nik forward.

"Come on then brother, show me you can fight." He brandished his sword and smiled at Nick, who followed suit and began the fight.

Rebekah came to sit next to Caroline on the log and the girls began to chat.

"Why is it that men must always feel the need to prove they are stronger than each other?" Rebekah queried watching her brother's duel, the distinct sound of metal slashing metal vibrating around their peninsular.

Caroline laughed at her friends question and stopped washing to see Nik and Elijah fight. "That is a good question Bekah, it is rather odd." She paused, thinking, "It is not as if I feel the need to prove my superiority over another woman."

"Me either." Rebekah stated a smirk playing on her features "Though I believe I would easily beat you in a duel."

"Never!" She exclaimed in mock horror, the girls burst into a fit of giggles which were quenched suddenly as Mikael came into view, a stern look on his face. The girls shared worried glances. He stalked his way towards his fighting sons and picked up his own sword, his grip so tight his knuckles pierced white.

"Mikael, they are only playing." Esther ran after him trying to quell her husband's anger, but it was no use. Mikael made his way over to Elijah, gripped the back of his shirt and flung him from the fight before turning to face Niklaus.

Caroline watched Mikael as he prowled towards his son, utter disgust on his face. Nik stood his ground, she heard him say: "Father, it was just a game."

Mikael did not see it in such a way; he took a step towards Nik and brandished his sword pointing it menacingly at his face. "You want to fight? Fight me, boy." He spat, his stance turning battle-worthy.

Caroline kept her eyes plastered to her Nik, she felt powerless to do anything, Mikael would never listen to a girl. Nik held her gaze for a split second before taking a step back from his father.

"Father I –"His sentence was cut short as Mikael swiped his sword towards him brutally, Nik just about defended himself and the fight began. Caroline watched Mikael weave his sword in her friends direction, the latter dodged his father's movements for the most part, although several sliced at his clothes, tearing at them. Caroline watched in horror, her heart palpitating against her chest in fear. Esther stood to the side of her, looking at the floor. Rebekah sitting beside her also turned away from the fighting and began washing her clothes. Finn and Kol were not to be seen and little Henrik sat across the circle from Caroline staring at his father and brother in fear.

Caroline could not take her eyes of Nik, she feared if she did the fight would escalate and turn even sourer, and she could not let that happen. The setting sun sank over the trees behind Nik's head, casting a dismal light over the scene. Mikael took a swipe at Nik who stepped back, his foot tripping over a stone and the younger fell down onto the rough grass.

Caroline gasped and stood instantly, ignoring Rebekah's tugs of her dress, urging her back down. Nik caught her gaze and shook his head, he wasn't paying attention and Mikael sliced down his arm, it was a quick swipe but Nik cried out in pain as blood oozed from the wound and matted his cotton shirt, dampening it with his blood.

"You are not worthy to wield a sword." Mikael spat launching Nik's fallen sword into the forest. Mikael stepped forward and pushed Nik forcefully onto the floor, standing on his feet as to stop him from standing up and leaned over him. Mikael slapped his son hard on the face, so hard that his head whipped to the side harshly. Nik made a move to attack his father but Mikael was one step ahead, he kicked the boy in his left side brutally causing Nik to grunt in pain and hold his side, rolling onto the other side on the ground.

Caroline had flinched and instantly stood from where she sat on the log when Mikael had slapped his son, she felt Rebekah still tugging at her dress urging her to sit down but Caroline continued to ignore her.

Mikael gripped his large hand around Nik's neck and lifted him up from the ground, his feet dangling in the air, the younger kicked his father in the stomach causing Mikael to drop him, Nik landed awkwardly but managed to pick himself up of the ground and launch himself at his father. Mikael tensed as Nik ran him into the dirt and felt the sharp impact as his son's fist punched him in the face.

Caroline gasped as Nik pounded his fist into his father's face, she did not care for Mikael's wellbeing she was scared of what he would do to Nik afterwards. Just as Nik was about to wrap his hands around his father's neck Caroline ran towards them, ignoring Rebekah's and Esther's pleas for her to stop. Kneeling beside her friend Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist and leant her head against his neck. Nik flinched at her touch, for he had no doubt who it was yet still attempted to wriggle out of her hold but Caroline didn't let go.

"Go away Caroline." Nik hissed not taking his eyes from his struggling father. He wanted to kill him, the hatred burned through him like wild fire and Caroline was quenching his hatred, he didn't want that.

"No, no, no." She whispered in his ear, squeezing him around his lower torso, trying to urge him to stop. "Just come with me, please." She tried, ignoring Mikael, who had begun yelling expletives at his son.

Caroline leant her head against Nik's back and attempted to pull him up from his father's torso on where he sat, pinning him down. "Come on, stop this." Nik ignored her and continued to grapple with his father, smacking his tensed fist across his face at every possible moment. Caroline tugged frantically on the back of her friend's shirt, begging him to stop.

Elijah, having come back from consoling Rebekah and his mother and saw the commotion unfolding in the place where Niklaus and he had been playfully fighting moments earlier. Mikael lay on his back, close to the brink of unconsciousness with both his brother and Caroline sat on top of him, Niklaus was repeatedly punching their father in the face, chest, neck anywhere his hands could reach and Caroline was trying to get him to stop, she was screaming and crying, almost ripping Niklaus' cotton shirt in the process of tugging at it.

Elijah quickly ran towards the scene and picked up a wailing Caroline. "No no no, he must stop Elijah, stop him, stop him!" She cried, pointing towards his brother, blood splattered over his crisp white shirt, face and hands.

He shushed her and carried her inside to be with the other woman, Rebekah sat beside her and Caroline leant into her friend, tears running down their faces.

Elijah then went to see his brother, but knew not how to approach him. He had never seen Niklaus so angry before, he had never laid a fist onto anyone in such a way and Elijah was scared, Niklaus was younger than he, yes, but they were equal in build and muscle. He knew words would not appease him; therefore he must use force, of some sort.

Coming to this conclusion, Elijah reached his raging brother and slapped his harshly across the face, Elijah watched as Niklaus sat still, stunned at the blow.

"Get off him Niklaus, think of mother, Rebekah, Caroline, they are terrified of you." He said in a clipped tone before shoving his brother off an unconscious, bloodied and bruised Mikael. Niklaus dragged himself of off his father and slumped against a tree a little away from where the scene had taken place. Elijah hauled his father over his shoulder and went into the house to lay him down.

Nik just sat slumped against the tree, ignoring the metallic smell of blood and the throbbing pain in his , his fathers and his, which littered his hands, neck and clothes. What had he been thinking?

The thing was that he simply had not been thinking at all. It had all been hazy, he had been in a daze somewhat, only focusing on inflicting pain upon the person who had hurt him so much over the years. He sat against the tree for some time. The sun began to set in the sky and darkness fell, yet still Nik did not move.

Was he embarrassed at his outburst? No. Was he scared of what his father would do to him upon waking? Yes. For he was only human and Mikael would no doubt cause serious harm to him, he would not be surprised if it resulted in his own demise.

Some moments later, Nik saw a figure coming out of the house and tensed, thinking it to be Mikael. Only when it spoke was his fear extinguished, for now.

"Nik?" Young Kol's voice said in the darkness. "Are you still out here?"

Clearing his throat Nik replied to his younger brother. "Yes Kol, I am here, what do you want?"

Kol made his way over to the tree and clumsily sat down beside his brother. "Father looks like he was attacked by 3 oxen and a bull." Nik heard Kol chuckle and couldn't help but do the same. "You looked scary today." Kol continued. "But a good scary, like no one would dare wish to pick a fight with you." Nik could tell his brother was grinning, what was it with this child and violence? "I found it exciting." He rubbed his hands together.

Nik laughed, but stopped as his ribs began to ache. "Don't let anyone push you around Kol, no one should deem themselves superior to you, and those who do are not worthy of your time do you understand?" His voice was sterner than intended, but he hoped his younger brother got the message he was attempting to convey.

He felt a flick on the side of his face before Kol answered. "You know I won't let anyone be a boss of me Niklaus, I should like to see someone try." The young lad cracked his knuckles at the prospect of someone picking a fight with him.

Nik nudged his brother and smiled. "Indeed Kol, as would I."

The two sat in silence for some time admiring the beauty of the stars, and the moonlight with littered the empty area on a soft silver glow.

Kol stood up and brushed dirt from his cotton pants before bidding Niklaus goodnight and returning to the house.

A few moments passed and Nik grew tired, his body began to ache and he could feel stinging in his fingers, possibly broken, he thought. He didn't think he would be welcome in the house tonight so he attempted to find a comfy position against the tree. He leant against it and folded his bloodied arms; forgetting they were in fact, blood ridden. As the smell engulfed his nostrils Nik decided to go wash in the creek a little into the forest.

He could barely make out the path in which to take and thought quite soon on that venturing into the forest was a bad idea. Yet alas, the moons light allowed him to see little, but at least he could make his way towards the stream. Reaching it he dived in and gasped as his body hit the freezing water. Quickly ridding himself of his shirt Nik dived back underwater, cleaning himself with a rather large dot leaf before grappling back onto the dirty forest floor. He ran back towards the tree and found it rather easily.

He lay himself down onto the mossy floor of the meadow, his house only yards away yet he could no ever hear any voices coming from its inhabitants. He shivered at a wind swayed through the open space, his teeth chattering and bumps rising on his bare chest and arms.

Unable to get to sleep Nik lay on his back and stared at the stars, marvelling in their beauty as he often did, he traced the tiny dots with his finger, trying to dot them together. He was in the process of making a star from the stars when he heard a voice whisper into the night.

"Niklaus…" His name from her lips carried itself like it was part of the wind which whipped at his hair; it was so light and calm. He turned his head and saw the shadow of an extremely distinctive figure, one he had come to adore.

"Caroline…I.." He began but she cut him off by running towards him and flinging her arms around his neck drawing his wet and cold body into her soft and warm one. They both breathed a sigh of content. Nik ignored of pang of pain that came from his ribs in doing so.

"You are freezing." She exclaimed still whispering, but did not release her hold. "Oh Nik..I thought…." She halted for a moment wiping away the tears that ran down her cheeks " I truly thought you would kill him.." she announced drawing back from his hold, it made him instantly cold. He could make out her worried eyes, but nothing more.

Nik did not know what to say, did she know that was his intention? That he would have happily beaten his father to death and sent him to his grave with a smile of his face? He hoped she did not know, because the mere thought of killing made him a monster, a monster like his father and he never wanted to be like Mikael, for as long as he lived.

Caroline could make out the outline of her poor friend against the moonlight filtering through the trees, he was slumped uncomfortably against the bark of a large tree, and his head bent low, shivering in the cold with no shirt on, and speckles of blood still matted in his hair.

She had sneaked out of the bedroom when he did not come back with Kol, she did not want him to be so lonely after such a troubling day.

"Go back inside before you are caught." He insisted though it was half-hearted – he always enjoyed her company.

Caroline shook her head and took his cheek in her small hand, smiling at him. "You are my best friend Niklaus, I cannot leave you alone."

Nik nodded at her statement, something in his stomach tightened and he tried to fight the emotion but it was too strong, a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his wet cheek. She was the most wonderful person he had ever met. No one had ever shown him such compassion, not even his dear siblings. Caroline may be young, yes, but her heart was beyond her years.

He lay down upon the moss again curling his hands under his head and trying to keep them warm. Caroline lay down beside him, cursing herself for not bringing a blanket.

"I shall go get us my leather blanket" she announced, getting up. Nik grabbed her ankle hastily stopping her from leaving.

"No. Don't go back, not now, someone may hear you. Just lay down Caroline, we shall be fine."

Doing as instructed Caroline lay back down beside her friend, they nestled close together, his right side touching her left. They were silent for a while, content in just staring at the sky. Nik broke the silence.

"I should not have shouted at you earlier today, if my words hurt you, I am sorry." He turned his head in her direction and could only make out her silhouette against the darkness. However, he could feel when she turned to look at him also.

"Why did you not listen to me.." she said in a thick voice which made Nik feel even worse. "I tried to stop you, I was only trying to help, you know that surely.."

"Of course I know, you could not do wrong my dear friend, but, you see…" he paused trying to convey his feelings without sounding evil. "I was so blinded by hatred at that moment; no words could have stopped me from hurting Mikael. It was like I was encased in a bubble, only myself and Mikael were present, the real world seemed hazy, I felt numb, so very numb in that moment that not even your kind words could quench it. I am sorry." Nik felt her small hand wind its way around his own and squeeze, it felt so warm and comforting, he felt happy, forever happy with Caroline.

She did not speak, but he knew what message she was conveying. 'It's okay, I forgive you.'

* * *

**Longer chapter than usual, it was going to be mahoosive but I thought I should chop it up for your sakes :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review if you want...**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it's been a couple of days, I just really really got into a book series and could not for the life of me put it down! (You know the feeling right?) **

**Anyhow, here's the next instalment and I hope you all enjoy it! Thankyou all so much for the amazing reviews, follows and favourites, it means so much! :D**

**(I do not own Vampire Diaries!) **

**Happy Reading...**

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the tree's casting a bright glow over the pair who remained laid down under the large white oak tree.

Caroline had been awake for some time, her hair was tangled with twigs and leaves and her back was aching with lying on the ground, but she daren't move for fear of waking Nik. He had had a horrible day yesterday and she did not want to awaken him to his reality.

However, she also knew that no one could find her out her with Nik, none of the children were allowed to associate with him until Mikael had punished him. So, squeezing the hand of his which she still held, she roused him.

Nik blinked open his eyes as someone nudged him, he squeezed his eyes several times as the bright sunlight shone into them.

"Wake up sleepy." Caroline's voice whispered to his left, Nik turned his drowsy head in her direction. The light shone down upon the two of them bathing Caroline is a shimmer of light, it looked to him as if she was glowing and for a moment his breathe halted. Shaking his head and turning his face from hers he stared up to look at the suns position in the sky Nik estimated that it was around 6am of the next day.

"Niklaus, I must go back to the house, if Mikael were to find me we would both be punished." She whispered and Nik nodded his head, her words allowing him to remember the punishment he would receive today. He forbid himself to quiver in fear at what was to come, he would not allow Mikael to scare him so.

Caroline looked at her friend, his blonde hair tousled, sticks and leafs matted in between strands with sleeping on the ground and his eyes looked all drowsy. She giggled as he gave a huge yawn. He returned it by rolling his eyes and nudging her shoulder. "Go on Caroline, I don't want you in trouble."

Caroline nodded her head and swiftly kissed Nik on the cheek, she ran away quickly, blushing like a ripe tomato.

She stepped through the front door of the wooden house and collided with someone's chest. Her heart leaped in fear and her stomach felt as though it had fallen to her toes for it was Mikael whom stood before her, a look of pure vexation and bitter hatred on his face.

Caroline gulped down the fear which tightened in her throat as she saw the older man's fists clench at his sides, veins protruding from his arms. Caroline subconsciously took away from the looming man but he reached and grabbed her dress dragging her into the house and leading her towards the small washroom.

"Where have you been child?!" Mikael spat, spraying Caroline's face urging her to lean back from his harsh grasp. Caroline was too afraid to reply, she opened her mouth but nothing came out and Mikael drew even more agitated.

He shook her so harsh Caroline had a ringing her ears and felt as if her brain had been rattled. He pinned her against the wall, his large greasy hand around her small neck, he applied pressure and Caroline felt something in her eyes pierce. She scratched at the hand restricting her breathing choking for air. Mikael brought his face against hers so close his nose was centimetres from touching her own, he whispered in a shrill tone, his voice so haunting Caroline felt a shiver down her spine, freezing her senses until she was completely numb.

"You are to be a good little girl Miss Caroline." He moved his head closer, loosening his grip on her throat but not taking it away, his nose now touching hers. Caroline could feel his hot stinking breath fanning over her face. Bile rose in Caroline's throat, it burnt up her throat, she was going to be sick. Squeezing her eyes shut she gulped it down and opened her weeping eyes and stared the devil in the eyes.

"Stay away from Niklaus; he is such a bad influence on such an innocent child as you." Mikael took his free hand and stroked it through her hair; Caroline cringed, a runaway tear sliding down her cheek. His words cut her like a spear, severing her soul. She would never stay away from Nik. He was her greatest friend, no one could compare, not even Rebekah, though she and Caroline were close. They had an unbreakable bond, Niklaus and she. She cursed the fool who would separate them.

"N-no." Caroline croaked using all of her courage to glare at Mikael through her tear filled eyes.

An animalistic roar erupted from Mikael and her threw Caroline on to the floor. She whimpered as her ankle twisted with the force. Mikael remained a looming figure over her. She clutched at her ankle tears now streaming down her pale cheeks, her breathing also laboured from the near asphyxiation Mikael had inflicted. The man himself knelt beside her and slapped her cheek with such force it made her head vibrate on impact.

"No one must talk to the devil of a child outside, no one! I warn you Caroline, great harm shall come to you both if you defy my request." He slapped her on the other cheek and Caroline had nothing left inside to fight it. She never even made a sound.

Mikael stood up swiftly and marched out of the room, leaving her numb and beaten upon the dirty washroom floor.

Caroline remained there in a state of utter shock for a while. She sat slumped forward against the wall, both hands clutching her throbbing ankle. The room was filtered with shards of light which shone through the small window opposite her. It was still morning, though late.

Minutes passed before Caroline heard a creak of a footstep outside of the door. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, she feared it would be Mikael, or Niklaus.

She stayed silent.

Seconds passed.

A tentative knock on the door startled Caroline again and she curled herself into a ball, keeping her injured leg stretched out before her.

"Caroline?" Came a quiet voice, but she knew who it was and her heart stilled infinitesimally.

Rebekah.

She thought about not answering, maybe if she never answered no one would find her and she could escape tonight. Run through the forest and never look back, a dream she had dreamt of for so long.

Her inner musings were quenched when the door opened with a creak and Rebekah stepped into the room. Her face looked pained, eyes rimmed with red and tear streaking down her face.

She looked down at her friend who was sat curled into herself in the corner of the unsanitary washroom, almost shielding herself from the light, as if she only belonged within darkness. Her outstretched leg was deeply bruised and swelling from her ankle up to just below her knee. She was shielding her face from her view with her hair but by her sniffling Rebekah could tell she was weeping.

"Oh Caroline, how can I apologise!" Rebekah ran towards her and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. The floor of the washroom was dirty with tread in mud and leaves, water from the buckets littered around the walls, puddled in pools close to where the girls sat, dampening Rebekah dress, but she did not care. She had seen the end of what Mikael had done to her friend Caroline, she felt ashamed that she was too terrified to intervene so she needed to help her now.

Caroline looked up to her friend with tears in her blue eyes, her face red from crying and her pretty blue dress caked in mud, grass stains littered the back of it and Caroline's hair was matted at the back, leaves and twigs sticking out of it, it looked like a birds nest.

"You do not have to apologise Rebekah, you did not make your father hurt me." Caroline bit back another sob, wiping her running nose with the long sleeve of her dress. "I am sick of crying!" She slammed her fist onto the floor with a groan which made Rebekah jump.

"You have a right to cry Caroline; my father has done wrong to you." Rebekah sated her with a hand on her back.

The other girl just shook her head. "I mustn't weep over what your father did and said to me, it allows him to believe he has beaten me - that I have given up. He said I should never speak to Niklaus again…and I cannot let that happen, we are the same Nik and I and I cannot loose part of myself."

Rebekah knew of his brothers and Caroline's friendship, she had thought it odd at first, he being older than Caroline yet over the last few years, they had become so much more than friends, Rebekah knew neither of them had advanced towards the other but it seemed a likely possibility in the future.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat Rebekah began to tell Caroline something the other girl would most likely not wish to know.

"Before I came to see you Caroline…I heard a commotion outside and went out to see what it could be." She paused and Caroline looked at her, fully now. "It was my father and Niklaus outside. Mikael was pinning Nik up against the tree, my brother is rather tall by his feet were not touching the ground." She heard Caroline gasp quietly but continued. "Mikael was yelling in Nik's face…no…not yelling, whispering harshly, very harshly. He dropped him in a heap onto the grass below and the beating began; punch after rapid punch and kicks left right and centre. Nik only whimpered and kicked at Mikael but he never yelled or cried he was saying something to himself…I couldn't make it out…..he whispered that until he ceased consciousness…" Rebekah trailed off, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Caroline stared at the blonde, dead in the eyes. She could not fathom why she would allow her brother to be beaten so severely and watch…watch without helping.

"How could you…" Caroline began but the rising lump in her throat stopped her, taking a deep breath and inching away from Rebekah, disgusted. "How could you just watch, watch that and do nothing but cry?!" Caroline was yelling by the end of it. She stood up and hissed through her teeth, she'd stood on her damaged leg, forgetting it was in such a state. "I'm going to find him." Caroline said mostly to herself.

"No, no, you mustn't!" Rebekah clutched at Caroline's dress but she just tugged her away and limped as fast as she could out of the wretched washroom, leaving a weeping Rebekah in her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello world! **

**Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers out there, thankyou so much for the reviews and follows and favourites, as always they are very very much appreciated! **

**I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**I don't own Vampire Diaries! **

**Happy reading darlings!... **

* * *

Caroline's leg was throbbing as she made her way outside, she was terrified that Mikael would jump out of a corner and attack her again, yet this fear did not allow her to cease. She must find Nik, he could be lying in a river bank somewhere, unconscious and alone. Or worse.

She would not allow herself to think such a thing and carried on with her pulsing leg and dirty clothes.

The sun was beginning to set; she must have been in the wash-room for some time, that made her even more uneasy, how long had Nik been outside, severely beaten and wounded? Caroline shivered and began limping faster. She was outside now and the tree they had slept under was looming in the distance. She almost hopped on her good leg to gain speed and fell down several times.

Reaching the oak tree, Nik was not there, she surveyed the area and he was nowhere to be seen. A shiver ran up Caroline's spine, a sharp pain, like a lightning strike, as something caught her eye. It was a mark upon the tree, a patch of red. She stepped closer and touched it, putting her fingers to her nose, the smell was metallic…undoubtedly blood. A tear ran down the girls cheek but she brushed it away, wiping her hand on the tree.

"Nik!" Caroline whisper-yelled, as not to allow Mikael to hear. He could be anywhere, she hoped he was with Esther and Henrik who were in the house, they always were at this time in the morning, carving wood and setting traps.

Caroline hobbled into the forest which surrounded the house, an unknown force pulling her towards it. She stopped every few minutes, having to lean against a tree giving her legs some rest, before carrying forth, the pull tugging her along.

She stared around the darkening forest, her fists clenched at her sides – she detested this forest with every fibre of her being, she was utterly terrified of it. It was dark and overgrown, weeds and brambles snagging at her bare legs, making them itch and bleed. Yet, most of all she feared what was out here, be it wolves or bears, tigers or oxen. Her father had been mauled to death in these woods, by what, she did not know, but something had done it and she shivered at the memory of that day. She must go on..she must must must.

"Nik!" Caroline shouted a little louder now she was out of hearing range of the house. She heard nothing in reply, but continued to yell it into oblivion.

The sky was growing darker and was almost black by the time Caroline stumbled into a clearing. It was littered with leaves of every colour, deep reds, oranges, yellows; they were so bright, almost casting light around the darkening area. Tree's littered themselves around the area, in a circle almost, as if they had been planted that way on purpose. They were just spindly little tree's with no leaves, as they had fallen on to the ground.

"Nik!" Caroline shouted for the thousandth time, not expecting an answer.

So she almost wept with glee when she heard a reply, it was weak and quiet, but it was there, he only said her name. "Caroline…"

Whipping her head to the left of the clearing, Caroline made out a figure in the dimming light, he sat hunched against a small tree, his legs splayed out before him and his arms lay out, resembling a star fish. If circumstances were different Caroline would have found his posture very funny but right now she was both exstatic and terrified, she had found him, but was he okay…why was her so far from the house…how had she found him.

Limping as fast as she could, Caroline made her way over to Nik. She sat beside his head, her injured leg out in front of her and the other curled beneath her. Caroline placed her hands on either side of Nik's face and she felt the roughness of dried dirt and blood and the wet patches where it still remained fresh.

Nik felt her hands on his face and knew he should shake them off, but could not, they felt small and cold and so so soothing on his beaten skin. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a whisper, very close to his ear, so close he could feel her breath and it almost made him smile.

"I've felt better." He said shortly, his ribs cried out in pain each time he let out a breath, never mind spoke. Caroline removed her hands from his face and took his left hand in both of hers.

"What hurts?" She whispered tentatively, squeezing his hand, making him wince, she apologised but did not let go, only loosened her grip.

"I think my ribs are broken" Nik breathed. "My knuckles are ripped apart" He paused again, calming the pain in his ribs before speaking again. "I think my left leg is badly damaged…cuts…bruises…father." He was panting now, sweat beading at his forehead. Everything hurt so much and speaking was becoming difficult, he wanted to cry out in pain but would not do that in the presence of Caroline, it would scare her. He knew what he must do to prevent her from Mikael's wrath.

"Caroline you must leave now." He stated, in the most authoritative tone he could muster. She squeezed his hand again ignoring his groan.

"Don't be silly Nik, I am not leaving you in such a state, I shall wait with you through till morning then we shall go and get your mother to help us." Her voice was so matter-of-fact, it almost made Nik change his mind about what he was about to say. But as he took a sharp breath, causing his ribs to send a ripple of pain through his nerves Nik knew he was making the correct decision for Caroline's sake.

"No, my dear Caroline, you must leave me, leave me here and never look back. I shall heal in time and…" he paused to collect his thoughts and to quell the pain radiating around his body. "and when I am healthy again I shall go, I am leaving here Caroline, for good." Nik expected her to yell at him, calling him mad and crazy and beg him to stay. That did not happen.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck carefully and brought her face next to his, leaning on his shoulder, it did not hurt him at all, but her advances made him flinch, why was she acting like this?

"Don't be silly Niklaus, I am not leaving you." She actually giggled…Nik did not know whether to be revealed that he had not hurt her feelings or vexed she was not upset at his leaving her. "I shall come with you wherever you go; you are my greatest friend, Niklaus." She smiled down at him; at least that's what he thought he could hardly make out her face in the darkness.

Nik shook his head, his neck ached but it was dull, so he ignored it. "No Caroline, you cannot follow me, Mikael would know we have gone together and would follow us, I expect he told you the same as he told me."

Nick had pounded his fist into his father's stomach when he had threatened to harm Caroline…he said he had told her to stay away from him, just as he had told Nik the same thing. He had not listened at first, but it seemed logical to him that if they were to run away together, Mikael would be in pursuit, no doubt, in a few days. Because running with Caroline would make Nik happy and Mikael could not have that.

"He did." Caroline replied in a small voice it made Nik want to sooth her but he remained as he was. "But we could go now, tonight. We would run, run and never ever look back Nik." She took his face in her small hands and moved to look down at him. He could just make out her blue eyes in the darkness and the look of them, sad and pleading, made his heart swell.

He took a deep breath before replying, he knew what he would have to do to make her leave him. He did not want her to go, but for her sake he knew she must, Esther, Rebekah, Finn and even Kol and small Henrik would watch out for Caroline, Mikael would not harm her if she stayed, if she went with him it would be different, they would have to run for a long time, live each day scared that Mikael was around the next corner. He would not let her live that life.

"I don't want you to come with me Caroline." Nik stated bluntly, turning his head so he could not see the pain in her eyes. "You're just a child, you are weak and feeble you would only slow me down."

He heard Caroline sniffle and he knew she was close to tears, he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach at he being the cause of it, but it was quenched by the notion that he was helping her, she may not know it now, but he was.

"I know you don't mean it, I know you're only trying to make me let you go. It shan't work, I'm coming with you." She said, almost shouting down at him. Her hands making their way into his hair but Nik intercepted them with his own, it hurt but he ignored it again. He threw her hands down onto the grass and nudged her a little too harshly with his good elbow on her leg.

"I'm not trying to do anything Caroline." He breathed through his nose, trying to quell his anger, she must go, why was she relenting!? "You have forever been a nuisance to me Caroline and shall be more so if we were to go together. Caroline, you have amused me for a while now, but I think the novelty is wearing off, now go away you stupid little girl!" He spat at her, his chest heaving in pain and anger. He meant nothing of what he said but he hoped she believed his indifferent tone.

A pregnant silence filtered through the air and Nik just lay motionless on the grass, the dew soaking into his back, dampening the crusted blood on his back, and filtering into the open wounds. He ground his teeth trying not to groan in pain.

I could have been minutes, it could have been hours, neither of them knew but when Caroline finally opened her mouth to speak, she knew each minute, or hour, or day the two of them had spent together meant nothing, anymore, even if he had not meant the words he had spoken of her, he was still leaving and she knew it would be unlikely she was to see him again. Yes, they had had wonderful moments together, but they were a candle in the wind now, memories she would forever cherish but never live again.

"I see…" she uttered, swallowing the giant lump in her throat, her eyes swam with unwanted tears. "Do you truly…" she could not finish the sentence for she dare not here the answer. Nik was silent, only the sound of his ragged breath coming from him.

"Just go…Caroline." She flinched at the way he said her name, like it hurt him to utter it, his voice was strained and it sounded nothing like her best friend Nik.

She nodded in the darkness, accepting their fate. He knew he couldn't see her and she felt that was a good thing, he eyes were pained, tears streaking down her cheeks, she internally scolded herself for crying again, she'd done so much crying today, too much crying.

"Goodbye Niklaus." She whispered she did not know whether he heard, and for once did not care.

Nik watched her leave him, her figure disappearing into the darkness. When she had gone the pain both mental and physical attacked him all at once, the pain in his ribs torn through him like live fire, his legs were throbbing like they had their own pulse and the stinging of each cut, scrape and bruise was radiating through his veins.

He had lost his...what was she too him…more than a friend..just…

He couldn't think of the word. It was beyond his comprehension maybe..or perhaps he was tired. Probably.

The pain took over, washing over him like a thousand pine needles ripping him open at once. A tear flowed its way down his face as his families faces blurred into his mind.

Would they miss him? Would they even acknowledge he was gone? He fiercely wiped away at the tear and took a deep breath. He did not care whether they missed him or not, they never showed his love or compassion or anything a child yearns for, he had never received it, therefore would not reciprocate it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Leave a review, or follow, favourite or whatever..if you want :) **

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll! I'm still here! **

**Very sorry for the wait, but it is here now! :) **

**Thankyou thankyou thankyou, once again for the lovely reviews and favourites and follows! :D **

**I honestly never realised that the last chapter was quite sad, I re-read and was like: Awwww! ahaha **

**Hope you're still enjoying the story and thankyou for reading, **

**(I don't own The Vampire Diaries, boo me.)**

* * *

Caroline did not leave the clearing.

She knew Nik meant nothing of what he had said but she also knew that he would run, whenever he got better…if he got better he would take off into the nothingness of the forest around them and it was unlikely she would ever see him again. And even the mere thought of that made her eyes prick with tears.

She was sitting a little away from Nik, as to make sure he did not know she had not left but close enough so that she could hear his groans and could make out when he was moving.

If he knew she was still here he would surely say much more hurtful things than he had before and she could not go through that, to see the pain and sadness in his eyes, she could not do it to herself, as selfish as they may be, she could not.

The two of them had always been there for each other through thick and thin they had prevailed. She was comfortable showing her emotions towards Nik and only Nik – she told him everything, Caroline simply could not imagine her life without Niklaus Mikaelson that is why she stayed.

She could not go back, yes, Rebekah was her friend also, they had spent many a day talking and laughing playing the river and annoying the boys but…the two would never be as close as Nik and she was…

A quiet sound caused Caroline to break from her thoughts and survey the area; it was a mumbling… she sat up and strained her ears to listen.

A few seconds later she heard it again, only it was not mumbling but whispers, accompanied with rather load sniffling and sighs. She knew it was Nik and her whole body ached to comfort him just as he had done so many times before.

She lay back down on the dampening grass - she seemed to be lying on grass more than her own straw bed of late – and attempted to block out his weeping by focusing her attention upon the slow wind brushing across the leaves of the trees surrounding them or the harmonious chirps of birds flying around. Yet alas, nothing seemed to dull his noises successfully, she could forever make out the quiet whimpering of her dear Niklaus.

Making up her mind up in an instant, she pushed herself up from the sodden grass and ran towards him, not caring one bit what he would think or say.

She landed with a thud next to his curled body. Nik hugged his knees to his chest and cried softly. She had never ever seen him in such a state and it truly broke her heart. He did not even seize his crying when she curled up next to him and placed her head beside his, stroking her fingers through his damp curls.

"Sshhhh...It's alright..it's alright." She soothed, running her hands from his hair to his neck and down his back, which was also stained with blood and most likely bruised all over. How he was in the position he was in was a mystery to Caroline, surely it hurt him.

After a little while he his tears finally began to subside and he uncurled his body, groaning as his body moved. He did not look at her, but stared at the sky above, the stars shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Caroline was rather anxious at how Nik would act, would he yell at her again? Scream and shout until he woke everyone up and they were forced back! Would he whisper to her, telling her she was nothing to him, that he only used her for when he grew bored…she did not know.

She waited and waited. The wind whipped across her face as the night drew on, and still Niklaus said nothing, yet she knew he was awake, his breathing was rough and he continued to groan and hiss through his teeth when he felt pain, she reached to touch him several times but stopped herself, she still hadn't said anything.

"Thank you" Caroline gasped, as if it had come from nowhere. She turned her head to see Nik looking down at her, his eyes still red rimmed from crying and he did not smile, his eyes however, looked longingly at her. His eyes scared her…they looked so full of passion and …. Need. He had never looked at her in such a way before, so...intensely. Like he never thought he would ever see her again…

He inched closer to her, pain clear on his face yet he seemed to not notice. Nik took his bruised and bloodied hands and place them on the side of her face. They were rough and dirty but she didn't care, not a bit. Her stomach felt like it was being jostled by butterflys, it was a scary and amazing feeling all at once.

The tension was thick between them, Caroline had never felt it before she stared at the silhouette of Nik and felt his calloused hand caress her cheek. Her hands itched to touch him and they shot up and she lay her hands over his, curling her fingers in the middle of his.

She moved infinitesimally closer to him, their breath mingling together, his was warm on her face and her stomach would not stop fluttering!

"Nik…." She breathed, they lay side by side now, their hands still linked and faces only centimetres apart, Caroline didn't know what was happening or why or how…but she knew she wanted this…this thing which was changing between them in this moment she could feel in her stomach as it was pelted with joyous butterflies and in her heart as it beat erratically against her chest, her breath came out in pants, she wanted this, she wanted him.

His lips fanned across hers so swiftly she barely felt their touch, but it was there and she needed more, the desire in her heart was overwhelming…she wanted this so much…and she knew he did too.

She brought her lips closer to his, they were a hair width away…

A heart-wrenching howl palpitated through the clearing, shocking the pair, making Caroline hide her face in Nik's bloody shirt, he yelled in pain and she quickly removed herself from him. The beastly cry continued, it froze Caroline to her core and she was paralysed in fear, just lying on the dirty filthy wet ground.

"What is that, what is it?!" She cried, clutching at her ears trying to block out the horrendous sounds.

Nik groaned as he tried to push himself of off the ground to inspect what had interrupted them..but his body would not allow it and he fell back onto the dirt, blistering pain spiking through his body as his broken body collided with the ground.

"No…" Caroline shook her head as he tried to push himself from the ground again "Just…let' us…leave it shall we?" She stroked his shoulder length dirty hair, running her fingers through the strands soothingly.

The screams subsided soon after and both of them breathed a sigh of relief. However, what had transpired between the two moments before still hung in the misty air. Caroline knew something had changed between them in that moment, she had so much more than just friendship towards him and in his blue eyes she was sure she saw her feelings reciprocated.

He had his head on her stomach and she silently continued to thread he fingers through his hair, he didn't protest and it made her smile. Her heart was racing from the fright of the night and something more, something she had not until now felt or understood.

"Are you alright?" Nik said after a few minutes.

She nodded before realising he couldn't see her. "I'm alright."

"Good. I am sorry." He whispered so quiet Caroline barely heard him but alas she did and it puzzled her.

"Niklaus whatever are you sorry for?" She giggled, her fear quickly dissipated at his words.

He took his head from her stomach and lay next to her in the darkness, she knew he had turned to look at her but she did not face him, staying staring up at the beautiful star dazzled sky above.

"You should not be here, Mikael will be exceptionally angry…Caroline go." The fact he had avoided her question was not lost on Caroline but she forgot about it, focussing more on what he was saying…leaving him. Not this again.

"Honestly Nik, please quit it. I am not leaving you out here. Forget it." She told him boldly folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

She could tell her was smirking when he spoke: "You shall forever be stubborn Caroline."

"Be quiet." She said friendly nudging his shoulder and cringing when he flinched in pain.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"She apologised turning towards him in the darkness.

Nik let out a bark of laughter that startled her and she slapped his arm harder. "I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't." He replied laughing and his laugh was so rare she could not help but give in and laugh along with him.

She shook her head and grinned. She could never hate him, no matter what he did; they were the same she and Niklaus, to be apart would surely break her, if not them both. It was simply unfathomable. That is why she had not left him tonight, she just…could not.

It was as if a part of her would stay behind, and from that very moment, if they were too part, she would never be whole again.

* * *

**I know it's short guys, sorry, it's just kinda like a filler chapter :) **

**Hope you all liked it anyhow, so I you wanna you can Review and Favourite and Follow and stuff..only if you want too :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all!**

**Hope you are all continuing to enjoy the story! Here's chapter 7! **

**(I do not own the Vampire Diaries! I know...boo me.) **

**Happy Reading...**

* * *

Neither of them had any idea when they had fallen asleep but when Nik pried his eyes open the next morning it was clear they had been led close together.

He felt something warm and soft on his chest, it should have hurt, the weight on his battered and bruised body, but he was surprised it did not. His body was stiff from the beating and the cold but the soft weight was rather soothing. He looked down to find Caroline with her head lying just under his chin, her slender arm wrapped around his torso, gripping his side and her leg was brushing against him own.

He could not help himself, he smiled at the sight. Her hair was scuffed with dirt and ruffled with the nights wind but her face looked so peaceful and calm you could never tell she had slept so uncomfortably.

She was beautiful.

He had always thought so, he thought, even as a child she enthralled him – not just with her looks but everything about the free-spirited, confident, kind girl had caught his eye. She was full of such tantalizing light it was hard for him to notice anything else when Caroline was around. Her heart was pure and kind and good whilst his had been tarnished by the brutality of Mikael. He was no good for her, he knew that, but after what had transpired the previous night – her lips so dangerously close to his own he could feel her cool breath on his face, he had never wanted her so much as he did then…but it had all gone array and he thought perhaps that was a sign that his feelings were not reciprocated, that he was a foolish young man, beating above his weight. – But what if perhaps she felt the same, felt how they could not function without each other...that they were one.

Nik had hid his feelings for his best friend very well over the years, he had never told a soul of his emotions towards the beautiful orphan, it was a grave fear of his that Mikael would use Caroline against him and he could never let anything happen to her, especially at the hands of such a man.

His thoughts were interrupted as the protagonist of his thoughts began to stir. Nik bent his head down and looked into her drowsy eyes.

A smile crept across Caroline's face and he could not help but smile back.

"Morning" she croaked, her voice rough with sleep, she blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"Good morning to you too" he replied in an exaggerated deep voice, mocking her.

"You're so nasty, I cannot help it!" She chided, now blushing profusely, Nik couldn't help but admire her in such a state, the red heat running across her cheeks, it was so very sweet his hands itched to cup her face.

"How are you feeling…this…er….morning?" She asked, her voice a little strained towards the end and Nik furrowed his brows in confusion. Caroline got up from his chest and turned away, looking at the trees in the distance, her action vexed him.

"What is it?" He asked a little too harshly, his healing ribs were beginning to ache again and he rubbed at them.

She turned around sheepishly, her face red as a ripe tomato and pointed towards the ground. Nik followed her gaze with his eyes and just saw dirt and leaves.

"What about the dirt Caroline?"

"No…erm…" She dropped her eyes to him and trailed them down his body before reaching his abdomen and nodding her head before turning back towards the expanse of the forest. He looked down at himself…oooh.

Ooooh.

He chuckled, and the chuckle turned into a laugh and the laugh soon turned hysterical. His ribs screamed at him to stop but he couldn't. Innocent little Caroline, Oh how sweet she is!

"Whatever is so funny Niklaus?" She scorned, whipping around to watch him. She crossed her arms over her chest and held her head high in the air, as if she were sniffing something sour - which made him laugh even more.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something which sounded like: Insolent fool. After a few minutes Nik's laughter finally subsided and he wiped at his running eyes until a perplexed Caroline came into view. He grinned up at her and she huffed at him.

"It is perfectly natural Caroline, it happens to all men in the morn." He told her, trying to capture her gaze, but her eyes were averted from him, in embarrassment or vexation he did not know.

He gave up after a few minutes of silence and no eye contact, he stood up swiftly and groaned in pain at his body screamed and clicked at his sudden movement. Leaning against a tree for balance he lifted the bottom of his cotton shirt up over his stomach to investigate the damage done on his ribs.

A sharp hiss of breath being expelled caught his attention and he snapped his head towards Caroline whose eyes now surveyed his ribs. He looked at them and thought it could be worse. He told her as much.

Caroline shook her head and moved towards him. "Niklaus, look at you. Those bruises shan't be gone in weeks, oh how you must hurt! Sit down you silly boy." She told him in the authoritative voice of hers he had become so accustom too, this time it was laced with worry and he didn't want her to worry about him.

He shrugged nonchalantly before dropping his shirt and covering the black and blue bruises which littered his right side. She – once again –rolled her eyes at him before stepping closer, her gaze now fixed on his. Earlier embarrassment forgotten

"You, my dear friend, are impossible."

"And you, Caroline Elsa Forbes, need to stop worrying about me."

She was taken aback, as if the notion of doing such seemed impossible to her. Nik furrowed his brows and pushed his hands off of the tree to face her.

"I shall forever worry about you Niklaus," she admitted, her caring eyes looking into his. "I cannot help it."

Nik both loved and hated the expression on Caroline's face as she said those words. It was a mixture of adoration and fear. No one had ever looked at him in such a way and it forced him to take a few steps closer to her, his toes almost touching hers on the dewy grass.

"Caroline I…-"

His words were drowned out by another ear-splitting growl. It almost rustled the tree's it was at such an octave. Caroline whimpered covering her hands over her ears and squeezing them. Nik shot his eyes in the noises' direction hoping to see once and for all who (or what) was making such a sound.

He did not have to wait long.

A paw, easily double the size of his hand, stepped out from behind the trees of the forest to the right of them, followed shortly with another. Nik heard Caroline shriek and instantly stood in front of her as a beast he had never beheld before took form in front of them. Its fur was a deep brown, with stripes of a lighter brown threaded through the long hair. Its head was long and its snout sniffed at the air.

Nik felt Caroline lean into him from behind and he took her hand on instinct, squeezing it reassuringly.

The beast had not seen them yet, which was a small miracle. Its snout continued to sniff at the morning air, and its eyes were dark and focused upon something in the distance.

Caroline squeezed his hand so tightly he almost winced but refrained, not wanting to bring attention to them.

They stood there, the two humans and beast for what felt like hours, the two daren't move for fear of the beast noticing them, and the beast seldom moved, staying terrifyingly still, it is was not for its blinking Nik would have thought it to be dead. That and the fact it was standing.

The breeze flushed through the clearing and the beast shook his large head as if trying to to stop it. In the process of doing do however, his eyes caught sight of the pair…Nik noticed as it stilled. He waited.

The trees rustled in the wind and Nik could hear Caroline's bated breath against his ear, but his eyes never left the beasts as it turned its large, shaggy head and met his eyes with its deep black ones. His own breath was becoming ragged now, but he daren't show his fear to Caroline. He was strong. He was going to be strong for her. Always.

Strong.

Brave.

Strong.

Brave.

He chanted in his head as the beast before them took a step forward, in their direction, Caroline's hand gripped his as if it were her lifeline. In other circumstances it would make him smile, but not this.

If you had blinked, you would have missed it, but the beast before Nik twitched, and he grabbed Caroline around the waist and flung the two of them to the left, slamming onto the dirt just as the animals fang ripped into the tree which, seconds ago, was behind them.

Ignoring the splitting pair from his ribs Nik scrambled from the ground, Caroline clinging to his shirt. He gripped her hand like a vice and fled the clearing, his legs running under him, as faster than his injured body could take them.

Yet, he ignored the pain vibrating around his aching body and focussed upon the trees ahead and the beautiful, weeping girl, clutching his hand.

Caroline almost fell to her knees when they broke through the trees and found the house. She had never wanted to see it so much in her life, yet as Nik tugged her to him, his features still tense, she knew he was not nearly as relieved as she.

He drew her towards him and kissed the top of her head, his arms curving their way around her waist. They were trembling, or maybe that was her body, or both? She leant her head against Nik's chest, her ear picking up his erratic heartbeat. She kissed the place over his heart and he squeezed her. Realising the very intimate gesture she had pulled, Caroline blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck. She could not believe how their seemingly innocent friendship had changed so drastically into something so passionate in such a short while.

"How are you?" His voice broke her away from her thoughts.

She stayed silent for a moment, wondering what to say. Finally she decided on the truth. "Terrified."

All was quiet, but she felt him nod his head and kiss her hair soothingly.

They stayed like that, their bodies moulded together for what seemed like a lifetime, yet not even a second. Until Rebekah's tentative voice broke them apart.

"Caroline? Nik?" She ran from the front door of her house to meet them at the forest opening.

"Where on earth have the two of you been?!" She chided as she drew closer, slapping Nik on the arm and giving Caroline a pointed look that made her want to take a step back for her friend.

Caroline said nothing, her hands and body still shaking from the ordeal. She waited for Nik to answer his sister.

After a few tense moments, of glaring and sighs he did. "We took off collecting wood and time just passed by. It was far too late to come back in yesterday so we decided to stay outdoors, then we woke up this morn and came back." His voice was steady and calm, which Caroline knew was the opposite of how he felt at this moment.

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes at her brother. "You do not see me as so naïve as too believe you I hope?" She glared at them both, her piercing eyes seeing through their lies.

Nik shrugged beside her, as his shoulders lifted so did her right hand, causing her to realise she still clutched it like the lifeline it had been. She quickly took her hand from his and had to resist the urge to snatch it back at the emptiness she felt.

Rebekah, all watching, all knowing, Rebekah, did not miss it and commented. "The two of you look like you have just run around the earth and back…" She left the comment hanging heavily in the air.

"We-"Caroline attempted to argue, but a presence at the front of the house stopped her.

Nik drew in a sharp breath and tensed – Caroline knew who it was and her shaking was no longer soley attributed to the beast.

It was Mikael. Esther rushed out a few moments later, Henrik at her heels.

The 3 Mikaelson's surveyed the two of them for several moments before Esther stood forth and approached Nik and Caroline, her face a mixture of anger and relief on her pretty face.

She stood almost two to two with her son before slapping him across the face. Caroline flinched audibly as Nik's head swung to the side with the blow.

"Foolish children!" Esther bellowed, her face coming within inches of Caroline's before she spoke again. "Where have you been? ...No, do not answer that, for I do not care to know." She took a deep breath and looked back at her husband, Caroline followed his gaze…it was blank – no emotion what so ever, even looking at the man made her leg spasm in pain. His glare was on his son yet Nik did not flinch, she would have trembled, but he did nothing.

"You are a bad influence upon young Caroline Niklaus!" Esther continued her rant, now pacing before them, as if circling a hole in the ground. Caroline shook her head and took Nik's hand in her own but he shook it off.

"I knew you would lead her to trouble. All along I knew, we all knew you would corrupt her bright soul with your bitter ugly darkness." Esther spat, her face a picture of utter disgust. Still, Nik remained unmoving and unemotional. Caroline made to reach for his hand again but he clasped them around his back defiantly.

The rejection hurt, but she did not let it show, she turned back to listen to Esther.

"You are not to see her again! I cannot allow you to tarnish such a diamond" – Esther smiled brightly over at Caroline who kept her face neutral, attempting to keep the loathing for the odious woman under control, it would only make it worse – "with your dirty dirty soul. Be gone Niklaus, Mikael and I have decided to let you stay, but you are now to sleep in with the old outhouse. You have disgraced us by putting such an innocent girl's life in danger."

"He's not, he's not, he's not!" She finally broke, stepping towards Esther, who had a face of disbelief. "You odious woman, h-how can you say such things about your son?! How can a mother banish her child into the unknown! His soul is not dark Esther; it is yours, your soul, and that of your revolting husband which is dark and twisted. How two people can treat their own, flesh and blood as you do is sickening!" She was yelling to kingdom come by the end of her sentence and when it had ended a pregnant silence filtered through the air.

The silence was torn moments later by the sound of a hair tingling howl, each person in the perimeter, including little Henrik who had stood near the house of the door during the ordeal, they all turned and fixed their eyes upon a large, grey haired beast, it's dark eyes looking straight into Caroline's and it's yellow fangs bared.

The beast lunged and Caroline felt a rippling pain down her shoulder before the world turned black before her.

* * *

**That was chapter 7 guys, what dya' think? **

**Review, follow, favourite and all that if you want! :) **

**Thankyou all SO MUCH for the reviews and follows and favourites! Even you people who read it and don't write a review or anything (You know who you are) I thank you for taking your time to read this story! :D **

**Being from England, I am yet to watch VD series 5 or the Originals, so without spoilers, how's it going? Any good? Any Klaroline? (We wish, right?) ;D **

**Until next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah guys, I'm so sorry how late this is! My bad, my bad, I've been so busy with work and school and ... never mind, life got in the way basically, but half term is next week so I shall get more chapters up! (Yaaay!) **

**Okay, so here marks a turning point in K and C's lives, not much Klaroline though (Sorry!) **

**Hope you're all still reading it! :D **

**Review, favourite, follower if you want! :) **

**Happy reading!**

**(Oh, I don't own the Vampire Diaries, if I did it would be Caroline having Klaus' baby!) **

* * *

She chanted faster, the werewolf convulsed in agony, feeble whimpering passing through its mouth with the little breathe it had left. She was going to go further, until a warm hand patted her shoulder and broke her concentration. Whipping around she faced Finn, loyal, Finn, who could do no wrong. He shook his fair head and urged her to look back at the wolf.

It was limping feebly back towards the forest, its head bowed and body trembling. Esther felt bad for it. But why was it on their land? For years and years they had lived in harmony with the wolves across the forest. Esther and Mikael had not even thought it necessary to inform the children of their neighbours, why should they? They had caused no harm before.

Now they had, however, now everything had changed…

She collected herself and turned to Finn. "Lift her; we shall take her to Ayanna's." She liked the Forbes child. It was the only thing which reminded her of her greatest friend. Though the two were so different, Caroline and her mother, in personalities, they could be sisters in appearance.

Finn nodded and went over to the unconscious girl.

"No!" Nik, who had been kneeling beside her stroking her hair and adding pressure to the wound – yelled at his brother, shoving him away. "Leave her!" Nik continued, not taking his eyes of the dying blonde. "Leave us alone!"

"She is dying Niklaus, Mother and I must take her to Ayanna's otherwise she will die brother, I guarantee it."

"AAAAAAH!" Nik flung himself at his brother, throwing his fists around like a small child in a fit of pure rage. His hands collided with Finn's body and the elder Mikaelson doubled over in pain with each hit. "She will not die! I dare you speak as such!" Niklaus bellowed pounding at his brother every chance he got. Grunting and yelling.

Esther knew Mikael would intervene soon enough, he had not moved at all when Caroline had been bitten, she had no expected him too. Caroline loved Niklaus and Niklaus she, she made Nik happy, and anyone whom did that was Mikael's enemy in his eyes.

Esther moved quickly and picked the girl up in her arms, her light body, thankfully easy to lift, and rushed away as Niklaus was enraged in the battle with his brother.

Her dress was drenched in the girl's blood and she knew Caroline did not have long left; the blood was oozing out of her shoulder wound rapidly. Esther picked up the pace through the winding dirt path from her own house to Ayanna's, she only hoped they could make it…

Mikael couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't watch his child be overthrown by Esther's dirty bastard - Launching himself at the pair Mikael threw Finn off Niklaus, and shoved the remaining boy into the nearest tree, His big hands clenching onto the boys cotton shirt and pinning him harshly against the rough bark.

"Happy are we?" Mikael spat. "Your little whore stood up for you eh? Must feel nice to find someone who cares, eh?" He loved riling Niklaus up, the anger and hatred in the boys eyes just spurred him on further.

Niklaus gave up his fight and fell limp under his hand, angering Mikael further. He dropped the boy into a pile on the floor laughing as he yelled out. Knowing he could not allow Niklaus the pleasure of knowing whether the blonde was alright, he swung back his burly leg and kicked the boy in the face knocking him unconscious.

Esther had been friends with Ayanna for many years, they had helped each other discover the power both witches held and how to control and use it. The two had spent their early days of friendship levitating autumn leaves and moving stones, but they soon advanced and after almost 25 years of friendship and magic, their abilities had greatly improved and now the two witches could just about do any spell imaginable.

So as Ayanna laid Caroline Forbes down upon the wooden table in her home a few miles from her own house – she hoped that their magic could save her from the oozing grotesque bite which was growing at her shoulder rapidly.

"We must act quick Esther, she does not have long." Her friend said, hastily collecting herbs from the jars which were littered around her small abode. Sprinkling the green and brown substances into a small bowl and adding damp soil, salt and werewolf hairs before stirring the concoction and lathering it over the wound.

Esther placed candles around the home, and lit them with a flick of her hand.

Ayanna emptied the bowl of its contents and put it aside before taking Caroline's pulse. "It is weak, that beast did some vile damage, we shall have to use a lot of power for this to work, Esther, has this been attempted before?"

She shook her head and looked at the blonde lying helpless on the carved wooden table, situated in the centre of the small room. Only hours ago had the same girl been yelling impertinently in her face, spewing words of distaste, all for her son as it seemed. Esther liked Caroline, she always had, she had not always known it, but Esther had always seen aspects of Elsa is Caroline, sometimes it was rather shocking. Yet, the resemble was not ever as striking as it was today, the fire and passion behind young Caroline's eyes was paramount, much like Elsa's, the Forbes' women were flaming fires and put up a fight in any situation necessary. Esther had to save her, for her own sake, Caroline's sake and Elsa's, who she had no doubt was looking over them now and pleading with her to save her only daughter, Esther must do this…she could not disappoint.

"We must begin now Esther, if the girl has any chance!" Ayanna broke through her thoughts with a hasty voice and the women linked hands.

"Collosa sideria adoruntei akleadis!" The women chanted over and over until the candles about the room began to crackle and spit, like lightening bursting though the room.

Unknown wind swirled its way into the atmosphere, curling its way over the three occupants. The concoction on Caroline's shoulder bubbled and bled down her arm, it's white colouring changing to yellow and a bright red as it soaked up the poison from the wolfs bite.

The two witches continued to chant until their tongues stiffened and finally the wind swept away and the candles dimmed, showering the room in a low light.

Esther watched as Ayanna walked carefully over to the still unconscious Caroline and used a damp cloth to wipe away the left over serum. The older woman gave a sharp intake of breathe as she surveyed the wolf bite.

"What is it?" Esther asked, coming towards her friend.

Ayanna brushed away fleeting strands of hair which stuck to Caroline's damp shoulder and pointed towards it. It took a moment for Esther to realise what she was looking at.

Nothing.

Nothing was there. No scar or blemish, not even a bruise.

Surely, there must be some residue left from the heinous bite she had received, but no. As Esther pinched the skin which moments ago had been killing the girl, nothing remained.

Yes, they were good witches, excellent. But herself and Ayanna could not have totally eradicated the mark. She had hoped their spell would expel the poison from Caroline's body, not also take the bite away. It was profound.

"It is miraculous is it not?" Esther beamed at her friend, she seldom smiled as she did just now. But Ayanna only shook her head, causing the beads threaded into her dark hair to click against each other.

"Esther this cannot be our doing…our magic is strong, yes, but this is something else. The girl healed the wound herself."

A loud gasp escaped Esther, her hand clapped over her mouth.

"It cannot be!" She shook her head. "Elsa never told me so…she would have."

Ayanna gave her sympathetic look before turning back to Caroline. "Esther, that is the only explanation, look, just look at her, she should be ill and sickly for at least another week at minimum. The girl looks better than she did yesterday!" Ayanna pointed towards Caroline, who, as Esther looked on, was positively glowing.

"You see now." It wasn't a question. "She is a werewolf."

"How can this be? Her father…was the carrier of the gene?" The Mikaelson wondered.

"We cannot know, it could be from either her Mother or Father, right now it does not matter, this girl is no doubt of the supernatural…so why oh why would one bite her? Surely they must know another of their kind?"

Ayanna shook her head. "I do not know Esther dear, but it is clear that she has not yet taken form of a wolf, so therefore it has not been triggered…yet, how it is triggered I cannot know."

"How are we to find out?" Esther enquired.

"Again, I do not know, I have not come in contact with the wolves of many years, you are seemingly more acquainted with them that I, I am sure." Ayanna meant it only a statement of fact but Esther took it another way and her friends words struck a chord within her.

"Niklaus' father was a mistake Ayanna, the biggest regret of my feeble life! Oh, how dare you bring this up at such a time?!" Esther implored, her face heating with a passion.

Ayanna only shook her head and placed a cool hand on Esther's cheek. "I was only acknowledging you may have more information on the topic." She said in a lowered voice smiling at her friend.

Esther nodded and took a large breathe.

"We cannot tell her, for it is a beast like she that took her father!" Esther told her friend in a hurry, wanting to speak before Caroline awoke.

"She does not have to know, ever. No one but us has to find out Esther." Ayanna attempted to calm her friend. The panic subsided from Esther face and she took a breath before continuing.

"How so?"

"It will take a while, and I shall need some help, but I am sure I de-activate the werewolf gene within Caroline, so that whenever it is triggered, in whatever way it is, the gene will be counter acted and she can live a normal, happy life."

Esther asked no further, not wanting to look into the – clearly rare – process, so she simply asked: "How long shall it take?"

Ayanna thought for a moment, collecting up the variation of white candles around the house, she turned back towards Esther and threw them into an awaiting basket. "I estimate around 3 months…yes, yes, I know it is a considerably long time, but we cannot allow Mikael to find out about Caroline's…ah…condition, it shall not be safe for her if ever he does."

Esther, having become slightly uncomfortable at the mention of her husband, nod her head slowly and turned away from the prying eyes of Ayanna, oh, perfect, Ayanna! Ayanna, so loved by her son, how loved she was by her late husband! Esther felt the bitter sting of jealousy creep into her system, gulping it down she brushed away the salt still collected on the floor. "Why so long?" She finally asked.

"The process is an arduous one, on my part mainly; the girl shall not be harmed of that I can assure you." Ayanna smiled at her friend. Moments later her son, Erton was his name, named after his grandfather, his father's father, all three men had strong features, of slanted bones and dark brows.

"Mother!" He bounded through the door, glancing at Esther with furrowed brows and a question on his lips. Esther interrupted whatever he was about to voice.

"I best be off Ayanna, Mikael shall be wondering where I am." She brushed invisible dirt from her dress and went to the door. "I cannot thank you enough for helping Caroline; I shall visit her with my family as much as we can. I thank you again Ayanna, good day."

Kol stood with his brother and sister at the front of the house.

They had been there, huddled together for the best part of half an hour. Rebekah was weeping into her dress and Henrik clung to her hand, his baby eyes filling with tears as they all watched their brother lying unconscious upon the dirt and leaves.

None of them dare go to him, in case their father was lurking and hurt them, Henrik had attempted to run to his brother earlier, but Kol had tugged him back in a hurry.

So the three of them stood and watched on, like there was an invisible barrier between two worlds that the siblings could, under no circumstances enter. What if they helped him? Would Mikael see? Would he know? Just…know? Could they risk it? No…no they could not.

Their brother remained unmoving and as the time past, Kol became uneasy watching, he had to make the choice whether to go inside and shy away from the horror outside or face it and help his brother.

It took almost no deliberation. Kol rushed forward and reached Nik, who was unmoving on the ground. The younger boy picked him up and slung him onto his shoulders, he was heavy and Kol groaned at the full weight of him leant against his shoulder. Henrik rushed forth to help but the little boy was once again tugged back, this time by Rebekah.

"Kol, no no no, what if father is to see you?"

Kol huffed out a breath and fast-walked to the house with his brother dangling over his shoulder, "Let him, I don't care anymore Rebekah!"

That shut her up and Rebekah picked up Henrik and took him into the house behind her brothers.

Caroline awoke to darkness. Lying in a bed she did not know. In a room she could not make out.

Panic hit her…had she been taken? By whom? …..

The wolf? Oh ….oh my….was she their prisoner? Was Nik here? Where was he? Had he taken her here? Had he ran away...no...had _they_ run away?

Panting, in a frantic rush she felt against the pitch black room's walls looking for a door or a candle to light. Her hand collided with the wooden object of a door and she pushed at it, it went outwards and a streak of warm yellow light filtered into the room.

Why would they leave her door open if she were held captive?

Shivering, not from cold, but fear, Caroline stepped out onto the paving stones of the hallway and started down the small corridor where from the light came.

She balled her hands into fists and mentally prepared herself for a fight, who would be at the end of this hallway? Would they hurt her? Kill her? She shook the stupidity from her mind and carried on, yet not without unclenching her fists.

The room she saw was rather small, much like the front room at the Mikaelson's, yet this did not look cold and haunting but bright and warm. She did not allow herself to relax however; it could still all be a ruse.

A boy came into her view and she kept hidden from his gaze, though hers reached him. It was not her Nik, as she had so much hoped, no. This boy had dark skin, his hair was short but very curly and the expression on his face almost made Caroline laugh, he looked so vexed at something, his whole demeanour gave him away. His hands tightly crossed infront of his chest and his back arched. His clothes were clean but looked a though they had been washed many times.

Caroline relaxed, she was seemingly not in any danger, but she felt she may as well ask where on earth she was.

Clearing her throat quietly Caroline spoke up: "Where am I?" – May as well get to the point, she only wished to be returned home.

The boys head whipped in her direction with a sharp intake of breath, he looked as if he had seen a ghost, before composing himself and looking at her intently.

"My house, my Mother says you shall be here for quite a while." Was all he said.

Caroline was vexed! What was this nonsense about?

"Is this a joke of some sort?" She asked him in a clipped tone. The boy ignored her and she stepped forth, he was reading something…a large leather bound book. "Whom is your mother hmmm?" She pressed.

He made no reply and she was about to smack the book from his grasp before a familiar voice interrupted her. "Now, now, child, no need to pret."

She recognised that voice…

"You are to stay with us Caroline, but only for a little while, you shall be back with the Mikaelsons in no time."

Caroline turned around to see the face to the voice, aha, it was Ayanna, her mother and Esther's friend. Why was she at her house?

"Why am I here in the first instance?" She said crossly.

Ayanna sat down next to her son and looked at Caroline sympathetically, that look scared her.

"Caroline my dear, there is a lot you do not know…about Esther, myself….yourself."

Her heart sped in her throat and her mind buzzed with what she could mean.

"What are you talking about..?" She asked, her voice no longer strong.

So Ayanna told her, of her and Esther's powers, the spell, the wolves and what must be done. Caroline felt dizzy and sick and sick and dizzy with it all. She went to bed that night, half expecting it all to be a dream.

Nik woke up and dared not to open his eyes, he was afraid he was dead...or did he hope it so and he did not want the disappointed of realising he was not? Caroline had been bitten...he remembered suddenly, his eyes shooting open and frantically searching the peninsular for the blonde ball of light.

He was in the house, in the room he shared with his siblings and Caroline. Who had brought him here?

Nik stood up and brushed hay and straw of his clothes before clutching at his head which protested harshly at the sudden movement, his hand clasped around his nose and he groaned. It was bent in an obscure way, it had not be so yesterday. It was broken.

Leaving the bedroom, clutching his swollen face, Nik found his mother tending to the fire outside.

"Mother! Mother! Where is Caroline?" He asked his frantic plea's muffled by his hand across his face.

Esther seemed startled at his being there and glared at him.

She said in a bored tone: "She has gone Nik -" She made to continue but Nik's voice interupted her.

"What! What...gone? Gone where?" He peeled his hand from his nose and flicked blood onto the grass below.

Esther sighed and stopped tending the fire, turning to her son she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You saw...she was bitten Ayanna and myself had to help her...but we -" He stopped her again. His voice was not his own when he spoke next.

"So she know's of your abilities...did she run?" He asked

Esther shook her head. "No Niklaus no...she..." Nik saw sweat breaking out over his mothers forehead and her stuttering her words, clearly...she was nervous.

"What mother, where is my Caroline!?" He had never called her his before, not even to her, but it felt good...it felt right.

Esther looked behind his head but he did not turn back. Nodding her head slightly, she looked straight ahead and said in a monotonous voice.

"Niklaus, she is dead."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**Another chapter, sorry it's a little short :) **

**Hope you all enjoy it! **

**(I don't own TVD) :( **

**Happy reading...**

* * *

He stood there for a moment, his eyes unseeing and senses numb. It was barely a second before he snapped out of it and the weight of what his mother had said dissipated as a realisation dawned.

Nik began to laugh. Only a chuckle at first but with the look on his mother's face, of such surprise, he could not help but erupt into a fit barking laughter.

"Niklaus I…" Esther started but her son interrupted her.

"Oh mother, do you think me such a fool?" he shook his head in apparent disbelief. "Caroline is not dead, she is not here but she is not dead. I would know if she had ever left this earth, I would feel it I know I would, my days would be darkness and it would hurt like nothing else, I feel neither of these things. Caroline is alive." He shook his head and glared at his speechless mother. "The question is where is she?" He took a step towards his mother never even blinking.

Esther shook her head and looked at something over his head. Nik turned and saw his father retreat back into the house. Of course, of course.

Nik launched towards his father, reaching him and gripping the back of his shirt. "What have you done to her!?" He bellowed no fear present in his system, only rage rage rage!

Mikael whipped around and smacked his palm across Nik's cheek; the boy barely flinched and shoved his father against the door. "If she was bitten…." He growled in Mikael's face. "It will kill her…and I will never let that happen, I will burn this village to find her!" He yelled into his father's indifferent face. He was raging on the outside but crumbling within.

Mikael did not say a word; he looked at his son with a bored expression on his face which only infuriated Nik further. His mother was grappling at his shirt trying to prize his away from Mikael but Nik would not relent. "Where is she father?" He asked his voice low and unemotional.

"Your mother healed her and she decided she could not remain her any longer, she bid farewell to us and left early this morning." His voice was somewhat…amused?

Nik lunged for his father but before her could come in contact with the brute, 3 pairs of hands yanked him back and he tripped onto the floor.

Looking behind him Nik saw his brothers and Rebekah all glaring at Mikael whom stepped towards them before stating.

"Just you watch, Caroline Forbes has gone and she is not returning, she never belonged here, in due course we shall all be glad to be rid of her petulant ways!" He said incredulously, Nik yelled and made to get up but Kol stood on his feet and halted him. With one last scornful look Mikael returned to the house.

Esther nodded her head and made to comfort Nik but he flinched and moved away from her hand. "It shall all work out Niklaus, do not worry…" It looked as if she was about to say something else, but stopped herself and followed her husband in doors.

Kol realised Nik's feet and he stood up, his body feeling much heavier than it had previously. Turning around to face his brother Nik asks: "Did you know?" He glares at Kol, Finn and Rebekah. "Did any of you know? Hmm?" He bellows in their impassive faces.

Tears stream down his sisters face as she takes a step towards him, causing Nik to take one back. "Of course we did not know Niklaus, we loved Caroline…we do, we cannot believe she would run away." She shook her head and burst into a fit of tears. Henrik came out of the house and ran to his sister, wrapping his little arms around her legs.

"You know how father is Niklaus.." Kol said in a whisper. "Perhaps Caroline is being healed elsewhere and shall return in a few days, father would enjoy upsetting you, he may be lying." Kol raised his brows at his brother who allowed that idea into his mind; it made him feel a little better knowing she may return to him. Oh, please please, let Kol speak the truth…but how many times had that happened…

Finn said nothing and remained stoic still. He had never really known Caroline, never had the time to speak with her properly, the teo had practically been brought up together, yet Finn probably felt it beneath him to speak to her. Nik had always felt his brother was his father as a boy, selfish, peevish, and disloyal.

He didn't want to talk about this, her, anymore, if she came back, he would tell her everything, how he felt, how he had always felt. And if she did not return to him…he would accept her decision and allow her to lead her life without him, however much it may hurt him inside.

Kol walked beside him and lay a hand on his shoulder which Nik shook off. "She is not go-" The younger began but Nik would not allow him to finish. "Do not finish that sentence brother, I cannot trust myself to not hurt you if you did."

Kol sighed and took a step away holding his hands up in surrender. "No, I was not going to say what you thought. She is going to come back Niklaus. For some reason she likes you, she would not run away for you. Once again, I don't know why not." Nik knew his brother was attempting to cheer him up, but it wasn't working. He rolled his eyes towards Kol and nod his head. "Thankyou Kol, that has cheered me up to no end."

Kol clapped Nik on his shoulder and grinned. "Always here for you, brother." With that Kol ran towards the house and began taunting Rebekah who pushed at him, Kol, laughing, ran back into the house.

Rebekah looked back at her brother retreating into the forest, his back bent as if the weight of his worries was weighing him down. Rebekah's eyes blurred and her brother was lost from view. She blinked and the tears spilt down her cheeks. She felt tugging at her dress and looked down to see Henrik looking up at her with big eyes. She smiled a watery smile and picked him up, he leant against her hip. Henrik pushed her thick hair away from her ear and whispered: "Is Cawoline hiding from me?"

Another tear slithered down Rebekah's cheek at her brothers words, at first she remained silent, but after Henrik's eyes began to cloud Rebekah kissed her his head and whispered back: "No little Henrik, she's gone for now but she'll be back soon."

Caroline really liked Erton, he was so amusing.

The two had spent the morning building a hideout in the garden. Erton was superb with his hands, breaking and entwining the sticks to keep the roof up. Splaying leaves upon the wet grass so they could sit comfortably underneath the manmade roof which was twisted between two trees. Caroline and Erton sat close together, their knees brushing, Erton made her laugh so much her stomach ached, and her laughter blurred the pain in her chest at the absence of her friends, of Nik.

"Caroline?" His voice broke her thoughts and she smiled up at him. He said he name strange she noted, like 'Cari-line.'

"Yes?"

"I lost you for a minute there." He smiled a toothy grin at her, she half expected to see the little indents in his cheeks, but alas, no. Her chest ached and she rubbed at it.

"I apologise, the sun must be getting to me we have been out here ever so long."

Erton nodded his head and stood. Caroline remained on the floor causing the boy to raise his brows at her, he held out his hand but she ignored it and went on into the house.

She had been here for just over a month. 4 weeks and 5 days. She had counted the sun rises and sets. Ayanna has been feeding her all sorts of pungent concoctions in her food and drink, they are seldom nice in taste, but if they will help her return home she shall take them if Ayanna wishes. Erton is lifting her mood extremely; she would no doubt never leave her room if it was not for him making her do so. They are the same age, though Erton is to turn 17 soon and Caroline does not have her birthday for another few months. He liked to think he held authority over her due to his coming birthday. He could be very demanding, Caroline had ignored it at first, but it became apparent that Erton could not fathom not getting his own way.

A few days later, Erton Benedict turned 17 and Caroline and Ayana sat around the wooden table in their front room and wished his a happy birth day and vowed for him to have a good life.

"My you live long and have a good life my son." Ayana smiled, kissing her sons forehead. He glared at her and swiped at his head.

"Mother, I am far too old for such a childish gesture, express your love to Caroline she is the child." Caroline could not tell whether the boy was playing a joke or not.

"Don't be silly Erton, I am far superior to you." Caroline joked, drinking her latest pungent concoction of herbs from Ayana.

Erton looked over at her with a pierced glare and before anyone could blink, knocked the wooden goblet from her grasp, the contents spilling all over her and the cup smacking onto the hay laid floor.

The women gasped and Erton only chuckled at their shocked expressions.

"Erton…what on eart-"

"Be quiet mother! Caroline was acting ever so impertinent towards me, you saw did you not?" It was not a question; his glare never left Caroline's face. Not wanting to back down Caroline stared at her friend, her brows creasing in confusion.

The tension in the air was thick, no one spoke, no one averted their gaze.

Ayana finally broke the tension by clearing her throat and dismissing herself by brewing up another cup of herbs for Caroline.

Another few moments passed and Erton finally relented, tearing his gaze from Caroline's he made to leave but at the door to his bedroom halted.

"Do not test me Caroline, I warn you now. You shall regret it if you do."

With that the boy, whom Caroline no longer recognised, retreated to his room leaving a hurt and confused Caroline sitting lonely in the front room.

Oh how she longed to be home.

* * *

**Let's say 'Benedict' is Ayana's surname, as it will abbreviate to another down the line :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I shall try to be more frequent with the chapters! **

**Review, Favourite and Follow if you so wish :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! **

**Sorry it's been a little while, I had a bit of writers block which was awfully frustrating! But I'm over it now so WOOO! ****Here's another chapter. :) ****This one is a little darker than previously but I hope it doesn't put you off the story!**

**I keep meaning to mention just how awesome you guys are! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites & follows, it means so much that you're actually reading this story! :D I smile every time my phone pings with an email! **

**THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU, YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**

**I watched the Originals the other day after VD was on and I just totally missed the old days, you know? When Klaus and Caroline were actually in the same bloody show! **

**Stupid Hayley and her stupid baby werewolf...**

**Anyhow...I shall continue to watch both regardless (: And hopefully another chapter should be up soon! **

**Hope ya'll like it! **

**(Don't own VD. I am also betaless so sorry for any mistakes!) **

* * *

Caroline awoke the next morning with a heavy heart.

It did not take her long to remember the previous day's events and when she did it made her miss the Mikaelsons, namely one of them, so much more. Rain pelted against the house and the wind whistled through the air, the weather outside reflecting Caroline's mood exactly.

How long did she have left here? A month? Two?

She could not last that long in such a foreign place where she clearly was not wanted. Perhaps she could leave of her own accord. Even the thought of running brought a smile to her face, the first one in a week.

A few moments passed before Ayana stepped into the room with another steaming goblet of herbs for her to drink. The older woman came into her room warily, clearly the weight of last night's events were heavy on her mind also. She gave Caroline a small smile passing her the drink.

"Mmmm" Caroline smiled as Ayana gave her a chuckle. Ayana lingered in the room, shuffling her feet uncomfortably looking as if she had something to announce. The blonde knew she was going to apologise for her sons behaviour, so she beat her too it, not wanting an awkward conversation, the tension was already thick to cut in this house.

"Ayana, please do not apologise to me for your son." Caroline quickly interrupted her.

Ayana was slightly taken aback by her advances but moments passed and she relaxed, the tension leaving her body. "I feel I must dear Caroline, but, if you insist I shall not." The woman shared a smile.

"Thankyou Ayana." Caroline said as she got up from where she slept on the hay upon the floor. Ayana nodded her head in her direction. "Drink up Caroline, breakfast shall be ready shortly." With that Ayana left the room. The rain outside beat against the thin wooden wall of the house, Caroline hoped today would be a good one, but she severely doubted it.

Getting dressed into her casual blue dress and comfy leather boots which used to be Ayana's Caroline left the confines of her room, ready to face another day in this foreign place.

It was noon before Caroline encountered Erton, he was sitting outside on a log sharpening his knife which Caroline had seldom seen him use throughout her stay though he sharpened it on a rock as if his life depended upon it.

Not wanting to be rude she greeted him with a grin, though it was forced somewhat. "Hello Erton, how are you this morning?"

The boy barely glanced her way keeping his attention on his ministrations of the rock to knife. "I am wonderful thankyou very much Caroline." Was all he said, turning his back towards her, but Caroline would not relent that easily.

She came around and sat on the log opposite him. The rain had let up hours ago but the ground was still damp and mud ridden, her leather shoes sinking into the sludge.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" She tried.

The boy remained silent carving away at the knife. Caroline tried again. "How about we go for a walk? We haven't done anything like tha-"

His head whipped up and the disgust on his face made Caroline lean away from him, his gaze could kill a man. "Caroline, you do believe I wish to spend my time walking around the forest," he paused to laugh "do you think me so childish? Petulant child." He said under his breath. What was going on here? Why on earth was he being like this? So kind one day and the next so brutal?

She could not fathom it, but she knew one thing. There was no place for her here, Ayana was kind enough but the two of them had barely held a conversation in the fair amount of time Caroline had been here.

She had to go. To hell with the gene eradication! She needed Nik, her Nik, that – he – was her home.

Giving up on speaking to Erton Caroline went inside and sat rifled through an old stack of leather bound grimoires, her mind did not register the words however, it was preoccupied concocting a plan.

Night fell and Caroline was practically gleaming with excitement. During the last meal of the day no one spoke, but today Caroline did not mind because she was busy thinking about seeing Nik again and running at him, jumping in his arms and putting her lips to his! Finally she would do it! Tell him how she felt and pour her love on to him in buckets! Oh, she was so so excited.

The ceramic bowls clinked together as Caroline practically threw hers into the wash tub. Ayana gave her a peculiar look as she whispered a good night before bounding into her room and shutting the door.

Caroline frantically packed her belongings into the bag Esther had brought for her. Her heart was racing in her chest with excitement, and possibly nerves. She was worried. No. More apprehensive of seeing them all again. It had been 2 months, maybe less, maybe more. Can a person change very much in that amount of time?

Erton had changed – for the very worst – in a day…she shoved him to the back of her mind, Nik would never become someone like Erton, he was wonderful.

She would have to stay out of Esther's way upon her return, for she would send her back here immediately. Caroline could lie perhaps, announce that Ayana's potions worked quickly and the gene was gone. She would think about it on the way. At the thought of the last statement of her being 'on her way home' brought an automatic grin to Caroline's face, she was even excited to see Finn whom she seldom spoke too. Rebekah, oh lovely Rebekah how good friends they were! She would be so happy to see her, they would share stories of their time apart, Rebekah would tell her of her brother's quarrels and Caroline could moan about the bad food and Erton's impertinence. Oh, Caroline practically hummed with excitement.

The moon light shone through the room, the wooden shutters being open. It shone into her eyes and over her as if becoming her to come forth and out into the world, away from the Benedicts' home and into the one she belonged. There was no wind tonight which was good; she would not be so cold she had no woollen coat or proper footwear. As much as Caroline hated the forest, it was a means to an end and she could live with that.

The run rose to its apex in the sky and Caroline strained her ears for any tell-tale noises of people still awake. After a few moments of utter silence she breathed a sigh of relief before putting her plan into action.

She ran through it mentally in her head. "Right, Caroline." She whispered under her breath. "It is time to go."

She grabbed handfuls of hay which was scattered about the room and stuffed it under her blankets making it look as if a human was sleeping. She checked about the room for any other belongings. She found none and surveyed her sleeping quarters.

It was a small room, but a chest of hand carved drawers in one corner, near the door and the hay bed on the floor beside the window. Tonight she would be sleeping with the other children, not alone and cold. The thought thrilled her.

Caroline picked up her small bag of belongings and took one last look at her room before pulling herself up onto the stone window and jumping out.

She gladly landed on her feet and took off running. It was darker as she ran into the forest; the tree's covering the moonlights from showing her the way. Branches and thorns she could not see nipped and bit into her legs as she pelted through the looming forest.

Run. Run. Run Run. Run.

She was running straight, not quite knowing were to head but hoping she could get back using her instinct. Why had she chosen night time to run? What a fool!

But she could not abort her plan now, she was too excited! So Caroline carried on running, until her ankle twisted harshly over a boulder and she fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"Aaaargh!" She groaned picking herself up of the floor and lifting to her feet. Only to drop like a leaf onto the dirty floor as pain sliced through her. The ankle was hurt, badly.

"No. No. No. No!" She cried, as her fingers gently traced over her swelling foot. How could this happen! Not now!

She sucked in a breath before picking herself back up, using her good foot to balance but as soon as she put weigh onto her other one, she fell back onto the floor in a heap.

Tears stung her eyes as they threatened to fall. All she wanted was to go home! Was that too much to ask? It seemed it was.

Now she could not even get back to Ayana's. She could shout for help.

But it was more likely that Ayana or Erton would hear here and then they would know she had attempted to run away and she could not have that.

The lack of wind made her heat up from fear or anger or sadness she did not know but her body was aflame. She could feel her heart in her throat and sweat at her hairline. Her ankle was also growing a pulse of its own.

"What a foolish girl I am!" She chided herself. "Could I have not waited one more day!" She did not know how long she would have to wait to go back now. The thought made her eyes blur with more tears.

She allowed them to fall, swiping down her cheeks like tiny caresses. She lay her head down against the dirt as the tears fell into her ears and stared at the hanging tree's above. She reminisced on climbing trees with Nik, the big tree! Oh what a challenge that had been, how scared she had been to climb it! Caroline wished she could go back to those care free days of childhood and playfulness – before life dragged them down and apart.

A twig snapped, in was coming from in front of her and Caroline quickly lifted up to survey the area. Not that it was any use, it was practically pitch black, but the sound came again and she gasped.

Was it another beast? She thought to herself. Oh please, oh please no.

A gasp filtered through the air that did not come from Caroline and it was unmistakeably human. Her ears strained to hear anything else. Who was it?

Nik? Oh! Nik!

"NiK?" She shouted her voice radiating with glee and her heart beating with exhilaration.

The voice said nothing but she heard leaves being crushed under foot and her excitement grew. "Nik is that you?" She tried a smile on her face so bright she wondered whether it was lighting his way to her.

Again she was met with silence.

She stayed quiet hoping her would reply in his own time. Or come over and wrap an arm around her, as he had done all those years ago when she was scared.

Another twig snapped much closer and she strained her eyes to see in the darkness. She gasped as a figure came into her view, it was not very large, though not small, but long arms and thin legs.

"Nik?" She quizzed. Had he lost weight? Perhaps it was…"Henrik?" She smiled at the thought of it being the youngest Mikaelson.

The figure drew closer still remaining silent, it was beginning to unnerve her.

"Who is it?" She asked finally, her voice shaking a little – giving her fear away.

A throat was cleared and Caroline shrieked as the voice was heard.

"Oh Caroline, you silly silly girl, running away like a thief in the night, you stupid child, what am I to do with you?"

She backed away quickly as he grew closer; he was almost at her feet. She backed away until her arms hurt and she almost cried as he ran up to her.

"You seem to have hurt yourself dear, whatever are you going to do?" He implored, in a patronising tone.

She saw him kneel before her feet and slap her ankle, hard. She grit her teeth in pain not wanting to show him it hurt. "Why are you being like this?!" She yelled, attempting to mask her fear with anger, it seemed to be working.

Erton only laughed before standing back up and circling her as if he was the predator and she the prey.

Caroline tried hastily to back away from him, using her hands and bum to shuffle on the dirt but he caught both her ankles in a tight grasp and pulled her back. Caroline screamed in pain, black dots appearing in her vision whilst tears poured onto her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this? You were so kind.." she shouted at him, making sure her voice did not break. "So sweet, what happened?!"

He chuckled again and she wanted to slap him..no…beat him severely.

"I guess I wished for you to trust me, but it all seems pointless really, I am going to do it anyway." A shiver ran through her spine at what he could mean and she flinched as he knelt beside her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

His hand came over and captured her chin roughly, turning her face to him. "Why did you run Caroline? That's a naughty thing to do." He chided, flicking her nose as if she were a dog being punished.

"You don't scare me." She said, leaning her face closer to his so their noses were almost touching, she quivered inside but never wanted to show weakness towards someone like him.

"Hmmm" his hands came up and pinched her cheeks. "I don't do I?"

She felt his hand move from her face down her neck and resting just below her breast, she felt sickened as his thumb ran over her nipple in a taunting caress. "Your heart is beating pretty fast, but you're not scared huh?" His face drew closer to hers she could feel his stale breathe on her face, it almost made her gag. His fingers brushed over her breast against causing her skin to crawl. "Is it beating so fast because you're excited maybe?"

That was it. She would not let this horrendous, sick, boy taunt her like he was. Caroline pulled her face from so close to his and spat at him. It was so very unladylike of her, but in that moment, that terrifying moment, she did not care a bit.

He recoiled from her in disgust, wiping it off his face with the sleeve of his cotton shirt. "You dirty bitch!" He yelled.

Caroline frantically crawled away from him, her fingers scratching over the dirt. But he was faster, of course he was.

He came behind her and yanked her hair, Caroline screamed as it tugged at her skull. He knelt down and pulled her with her hair towards his mouth. His lips engulfed hers in a messy, ugly kiss, his tongue slimed into her mouth and she bit down on it, hard.

He recoiled again and slapped her across the cheek. "How dare you!" He spat, scrunching her hair in his fist and slamming it into the ground.

Caroline's mouth filled with dirt and leaves as she heaved in each breath. Her eyes stung from the soil and she yelped as she tugged her hair back.

"You're going to pay Caroline, you dirty little whore!" He whispered in her ear menacingly before realising her hair and standing up.

Her tugged his pants down and Caroline let a tear fall from her watery eyes as realisation set in on what he was making her do.

"I'll bite it." She yelled at him turning her face away in utter disgust. Her heart felt like it was going to fall out of her chest and her cheek and scalp stung as if a thousand needles was pricking at her skin.

Her mouth felt dirty as having his tongue inside it so she spat onto the ground, shaking from head to toe.

"No no, you do tha-" Erton was interrupted by a shout coming from outside the woods.

"Caroline? Erton?" It was Ayana's worried voice.

Caroline made to yell back for help but Erton clasped a tight hand around her mouth.

She could make out the shake of his head and he surveyed the area for his mother.

Caroline heard her shout again and knew she would not leave until they emerged.

Erton's breathing was rapid against her face and she resisted the urge up head butt him, he would only hurt her more.

His mouth came to her ear and he whispered. "I'll get you Caroline, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but I'll always be there, waiting, watching. I cannot wait." He licked her ear before throwing her head into the dirt. "You say a word to anyone bitch and it'll be much worse."

She heard him pull up his pants before shouting. "Oh mother, Caroline fell in the woods, she is badly hurt!" He yanked her hair making her sit up and gave her lips a sloppy kiss before sitting next to her and waiting for his mother.

Caroline could not even see straight for her vision was blurred with unshed tears. Her face was matted with dirt and tears and her body shook with feat.

She was so numb the pain of her ankle did not even register any more. She felt nothing, not even the ground beneath her. It was as if she had been a piece of iron, smooth and shiny, full of life one minute then she was dropped, dented. No longer the person she was. Scarred the next.

All excitement and liveliness gone.

Only fear remained.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Klaroline guys hopefully future chapters shall make up for it :) **

**Review, follow and favourite if you wish! :D**

**Until next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! **

**Firstly, thankyou all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! This story had reached over 100 followers, thank you all so much and I hope you all continue to enjoy it! :D **

**This chapter is pretty long but I wanted to get a lot in so I hope you don't mind, there is some Klaroline thought guys (woop woop)! **

**It's almost half 4 in the morning over here so I better be off to go sleep, happy reading! :)**

**(I don't own VD if I did April would be dead..I mean..what is the point in her?) **

* * *

Caroline heard Ayana's panicked voice as she fled towards them through the pitch black forest.

Erton remained at her side though not touching. She shuffled away from him and shivered in the cold from terror and pain.

"Oh my dear Caroline!" Ayana exclaimed as she reached them, a candle burning in her hand, it's light illuminating the forest around her. Caroline kept her gaze on her swelling ankle, it was large and purple, dotted with bruises.

Ayana tut under her breath before capturing her gaze. "What happened Caroline, why were you out here so late?" Her face was one of sympathy and apprehension.

Caroline did not know what to say, her heart beat rapidly and her mind was clouded from the nights events to even fathom an excuse. Surprisingly the monster beside her spoke up.

"I offered to take Caroline on a midnight stroll mother, to apologise for my awful behaviour, she slipped and hurt her ankle, it is my fault."

Caroline stared at him with her mouth agape; it is as if he were a totally different person than he had been earlier. She could not understand him. One moment he was terrifying and the next her was the old Erton..

It did not matter, he was still a monster to her.

But she did not go against his claim, choosing to remain silent and merely nod her head at his speech. Ayana clicked her tongue in thought, shaking her head she said: "Children, children, it was very foolish of you to wander the forest so late at night, you can never know what wanders this lands when night falls."

Caroline knew she was talking about the beasts, she had momentarily forgotten about them.

The woman stood before her with a quizzical look on her face before pointing at her son to stand also. "Erton, please help me to get young Caroline here the herbs and remedies needed to take care of this nasty injury."

Erton stood and walked over to stand beside his mother. "We shall need oils, herbs and salts for her ankle." He nodded his head.

"Dear Caroline, do you want Erton here to carry you back to the house or can you wait a little while for us to return." She did not want him touching her ever again, her answer was clear.

"I shall wait here if you do not mind Ayana, I dare not move my ankle even the slightest fraction." Her voice was surprisingly strong, despite the pain she felt inside.

She felt Ayana's cold hand on her ankle and flinched. "Sorry dear, I am just trying to measure the extent of the damage." Caroline nodded her head before realising she could not see her. "All right."

After a few more minutes of Ayana prodding painfully at her ankle she said. "Okay Caroline, we shall go and get the correct medicines needed and be back shortly, try not to move it, just stay were you are." With a pat on her cheek, Ayana and Erton left her alone.

Caroline thought about staying, for a swift moment it crossed her mind that maybe it was for the best, to stay put in this dark and dismal forest, let Ayana heal her wound and eradicate her incessant gene, maybe after that she could leave…

No. The thought fell from her mind as quick as it came. She had to go, this was her only window of opportunity.

The wind was picking up by now and the wind was shaking the tree's branches and whistling through her ears as if beckoning her forward.

Using her aching hands to pull her backwards until her back collided with a tree, the bark poking into her back Caroline hauled herself against it. The ground was slightly damp with the morning weather but Caroline put her weight upon her good foot and braced her hands behind her on the tree.

The pain shot up her leg as she leant on the injured foot, Caroline grit her teeth and mentally yelled at herself to stop focusing upon the pain and run whilst she had the chance. Ayana and Erton could return at any moment and catch her in the act so she must go, now now now!

The wind whipped at her hair and she decided to focus upon it, the wind rustling the trees and disturbing the plants and weeds which littered the ground.

Taking a deep breath she hopped on her uninjured leg quickly through the dark forest, she splayed her arms out to the sides for balance as she heaved her aching body towards freedom.

When her leg ached within a inch of its life she leant against the closest tree her eyes could make out and took 3 deep breathes.

Both her legs now having their own pulse, Caroline felt as if she would collapse into a heap on the wet sodden dirt but her fear's overcame her exhaustion, she was still not far enough for Ayana and Erton to not see her, so after counting to 10 and mentally readying herself Caroline set off hopping through the forest. Towards home, she hoped.

As she drew further into the forest, the trees became scarcer allowing the moonlight to infiltrate the forest, Caroline could see the trees in her close vision and the dirt beneath her feet.

Her feet were littered with small cuts from the thorns and twigs on the floor which had snagged and sliced at her skin, the wind washed over her body and the thin fabric of her dress allowed it to filter to her skin, a shiver ran up her spine as the crisp wind hit. Her vision blurred at the cold and she almost lost her balance against the tree.

"Come on, get it together!" she whisper-shouted to herself under her breath.

Maybe she could rest for a little while, rest her weeping eyes and nurse her leg, just a little while. She slumped against the tree, her eyes drooping, teetering over the edge of consciousness.

So close to sleep, Caroline made to sit down upon the dirt when the something broke through the night, making her stand to attention.

"CAROLINE!" Ayana yelled into the night.

Her heart, which was being to steady began to throb in her chest again and her screaming ankle begged her to stop, but Caroline frantically pushed herself off of the tree and continued to hop her way into the night.

Ayana continued to shout behind her causing the blonde to push further on. Her foot collided with a rock and she fell to the earth with a grunt. She held back a scream as her bad foot banged against the earth. Not wanting to take another fall she decided to change tactics and began to crawl through the soil, leaves and twigs.

She would rather damage her hands than feet and stopping was not an option.

Her knees and hands took the brunt of the sharp objects upon the ground but she did not care, anything to get away from here, she swore in that moment, as she crawled over rocks and sticks, slicing at her hands and banging against her knees, that she would never again step foot in this god forsaken forest.

Time passed – how long Caroline did not know, or care. But the moon had sunk from the sky ready for the sun to rise. The dawn light hurt her eyes as she continued on all fours through the bitter forest. How far had Ayana's been for the Mikaelson's?

Surely she was close. Please please let her bet close.

Her whole body was numb with crawling and her body was sweating profusely from the fear and what her body had been through.

Reaching a rather large tree, Caroline flopped her body against it as if she were a discarded piece of meat and closed her tired eyes. She was not there a second before the darkness took her.

Nik and Henrik had had no luck at catching any game, they had been out for about 2 hours and so far Nik had had only a near miss with a rabbit and Henrik had only got his knife caught in several undeserving trees.

His patience with his little brother was wearing thin, he had taken Henrik out many times to teach him to hunt but the younger boy did not seem to have taken of his teachings into practise.

"Henrik, brother, I think we better go back, father shan't be pleased with our empty hands but we still have the game I caught with Elijah yesterday, that shall have to suffice."

Henrik had his back to Nik and did not reply. Nik, getting vexed at his brother, his temperamental anger seemed to have peaked in the last few months.

"Henrik, are you listening to me!?" He shouted, his anger mounting at his brothers ignorance.

Henrik still did not look at him but turned slightly and pointed ahead of him. "What?" Nik said in frustration, his father would be angry if they returned late.

"I thought I saw…" he trailed off, much to Nik's annoyance.

"What? What did you see?" He put his hand on his brothers shoulder and looked over his shoulder to where Henrik continued to point.

Was it a beast he saw? At that thought it made another person come into his mind, someone he swore to himself never to think of again, it made him feel things he did not wish to feel. The first few months of her absence was awful, Nik had never felt so alone, his siblings did not come near him for he gave no tolerance for any of their chatter. After a few weeks he began to hate her, why had she left? They planned to flee together, so many times they spoke of it, the two of them against the world…it had meant nothing to her he figured.

So he chose to forget her, push the blonde beauty deeper realms of his mind and lock her in a box, never to be opened.

It was a pointless endeavour however, because he thought of her all the time.

And he could never hate her, not even if he tried.

"It is! It is!" Henrik yelled, breaking Nik's reveries. He clapped his brother on the shoulder, covering his ear at his yelling.

"What on earth Henrik? Who? What?" He asked, looking in the direction his brother was walking towards.

"NIK!" Henrik yelled from a towering tree in the distance. Heaving a sigh, Nik ran towards his brother.

"What is it brother!" He demanded, the hunt was clearly a mighty disaster and Nik did not care for dawdling. It was early in the morning yet the family would be demanding their first meal and Nik could not come back without anything AND be late.

Henrik was staring ahead, his eyes squinting and brow furrowed as if he was trying to make something out.

Nik followed his gaze and his eyes landed upon a blonde head, her hair was tangled and dirty but he would recognise it anywhere anyway it was. Pushing past Henrik he ran towards her, her whole profile coming into view as he came closer.

His legs couldn't get him there fast enough.

She was dirty, her face scattered with mud and one of her cheeks had a small cut across it, dried blood surrounding it. Her arms also showed small marks, some deeper than others.

He reached her. Caroline. His Caroline.

He knelt beside her and took her into his arms. Her sleeping head against his chest, his heart racked against his rib cage, wanting to break free it was soaring so high.

He held her to him as if she would disappear before him. He wouldn't let that happen, not ever again. He sat in front of her, keeping her close to his chest. He was panting into her hair one hand on the back of her sweaty head and the other around her shoulders. She could not leave his grasp.

Nik could not believe it, she was here, Caroline, she was back. His face was plastered with a smile, a genuine smile – he had not had one on his face once in the months of her absence.

Caroline groaned against his chest and he pulled her away from it to survey her features. The smile remaining on his face, he was beaming. His hands went to her face and he kissed her dirty forehead. "My Caroline.." her whispered into her hair kissing the top of her head.

Caroline pulled away from him and stared in his eyes, a mixture of emotions behind the blue-green orbs that had forever captivated him. Confusion, relief and … pain.

They sat there, in the early morning light, staring at each other, drinking the other in – not quite believing what they saw. It was not until Henrik placed his small hand upon Nik's shoulder that they averted their eyes.

Caroline watched as a brown haired boy came over to the blonde one and tapped him on the shoulder. The blonde man looked angry and pushed the brown boy away, he seemed annoyed and shouted at the blonde man but the blonde ignored him and focused his gaze back to her.

He said something but it's hazy and muffled.

Caroline's eyes were blurred with sleep and unshed tears and her mind was hazy from sleep and exhaustion. She wiped at her eyes and blinked profusely, trying to see whom her saviour was. Her eyes began to focus and when they did, her mind became clear and her body became mobile again.

"Nik.." she breathed. It cannot be! It cannot be! If she had the energy she would jump into his arms, but instead she falls against his chest and rubs her head against it as if she were a dog demanding to be pet. She hears him chuckle and it sent her over the edge.

Tears of utter, utter joy sprang from her eyes and onto his soft cotton shirt. Her arms came to life and wrapped around his shoulders squeezing him to her as if they were one.

"Nik, oh Nik, is it really you, is it?" She exclaimed, taking her arms from around him and capturing his face with her hands. Moving them from his neck up to his chin and cheeks before splaying over his forehead, her thumbs moved back to brush over his closed eye lids.

"It is me Caroline, do not worry, it is me." He assured her, his voice thick with emotion.

Another batch of tears rolled down her cheeks as he grinned at her, his cheeks denting as she knew they would. Her hands brushed over them in a smooth caress, she had dreamt of this face so many times, and here he was, in front of her.

His hands made their way around her neck and he pulled her towards him as she settled in the crook of his neck, it smelt like him, burning wood, spice and lingering sweat. She nuzzled closer and breathed a sigh of content. Home.

"Nik we must go back." Who was that? That voice she knew, that sweet voice, full of innocence and purity.

Nik groaned and Caroline felt the vibrations on his neck, it made her smile. "Henrik.." he growled and turned his head in the boys direction. But at the mention of Henrik's name Caroline removed her head from Nik and looked at the boy.

Henrik had not changed much in her time away. His dark hair had grown to just above his shoulders and he held two sharp knives in his hands, one with a piece of bark stabbed through the end.

His piercing blue eyes were on her and his expression was one of happiness and worry, she supposed they had been hunting and must get back, for Mikael.

Nik's warm hands remained around her with no intention of moving, she never wanted him to move, she felt so safe in his embrace. Henrik was persistent with their needing to return, Caroline laughed when Nik shot his brother a sour look.

"Nik, darling Nik, it is fine, we shall return home, together." Oh, how long had she waited to say those words?

He rolled his eyes at his brother before kissing her swiftly upon the forehead and picking her up by her hips. "Wrap your legs around me" he said when she gasped at the quick movement. She did so delicately, not wanting to hurt her ankle, but as he began to move her ankle began to hit against his back and she yelped in pain.

Nik stopped abruptly and looked into her eyes. "What is it?" He asked, his brow furrowed at the pain on her face. She did not want him to worry, not now. But he would find out eventually. So she replied with the truth. "My ankle, I hurt it in the forest, it's fine, a little bruised but fine." She attempted to reassure him but it was no use.

Much to Henrik's annoyance Nik removed her from around his torso and sat her down onto the ground and moved down her leg, when his gaze came upon the bulging ankle, littered with cuts and darkened with black, blue and green bruises he grit his teeth and tensed his jaw.

"Caroline.." he began in a dark voice. She interrupted him quickly.

"Nik, I am fine, more than fine, we shall tend to it when we return alright?" She brushed her finger over the crease between his brows attempting to relive some of his unneeded tension. He captured her finger and gave it a quick kiss before nodding and taking her into his arms, one arm around the bottom of her back and the other under her legs. Caroline laid her head against his neck as they moved on towards home.

Esther was the first to spot them as the three came into the clearing from the surrounding forest. She spotted Henrik first, his face contorted into a smile, a large smile. Why was he smiling so?

Then the answer came strolling a few moments later, Niklaus came into view, his face beaming, literally, Esther could see the glee radiating of her son. He was carrying something in his arms and Esther looked down.

Her mouth opened agape. Caroline?

Surely it was not time for her to return?

And what a state she was in!

Esther had never seen the child so dirty, she had never seen any of her children as so!

The girls hair was a tangled mess upon her head, leaves, dirt and twigs poking out of it, her plain blue dress was ripped in several places and caked with mud and grime. It was once a soft blue colour but now it was much closer to a dismal brown.

As the two drew closer Esther made out the slashes and bruises which littered the girls arms, none of them were deep but there was many, seemingly from branches or thorns. Her hands were almost black with dried dirt. Yet her ankle was by far the worst, it had swelled to almost twice its size and it was littered with blotches of bruises and cuts. Her legs were almost swarmed with minor cuts and bruises, her knees were red and had indentations of rocks and small stones causing it to look lumpy and distorted.

Nik lay her against the large log surrounding the spitting fire which she had just lit. He took hold of one of her berry picking baskets and turned it over, allowing Caroline to lay her foot atop of it.

Esther had never seen Niklaus so caring, he handled Caroline as if she was going to break at his touch, his fingers barely connecting with her skin as he caressed her cheek and placed a kiss upon her sweat stricken forehead.

The blonde reflected his enchanted gaze at him and the two seemed lost in a world of their own.

Esther felt rather uncomfortable gazing upon them, as if she was infiltrating a special moment, but she could not get over the question of why and how Caroline had returned.

She discarded the washing she held in her arms upon the other log and came towards the two of them.

"Caroline, I did not know you were due back so soon." She said in a kind voice.

The girl started, as if Esther had broken her from a trance. She smiled weakly up at her and she saw a shaking hand reach for her sons, who captured it into his own securely.

"There was a change of plans." She replied after some consideration, her voice was small and shaky.

Esther had not heard of any change in their plans. "Oh really?" She quizzed. "How so?"

She did not mean to bombard the girl with questions, Esther was simply curious of her sudden reappearance. But at Caroline's furrowed brow and worried eyes, she felt her questions could hold for now, she had clearly been through some turmoil and Esther did not wish to make it worse.

"I do not have to answer to you." Caroline replied, her voice was louder but she stumbled over her words slightly.

Esther – not wanting to fight with the wretched girl – nodded her head in defeat before returning to her washing, clearly not wanted.

She took another glance at the two of them however, she feared what Mikael would say upon his return, he had lied to them, when he had told their children she had run away when it was obvious perhaps now that she had not. Mikael was temperamental at the best of times, but especially when he was caught of guard.

"Argh!" Caroline groaned as Nik smothered some sweet smelling concoction onto her legs, his hands were delicate on her torn skin but the clear paste ran into her cuts causing them to sting harshly.

Nik's hand tensed over her knee. "I apologise." He looked up at her through his lashes and she could not help but smile at his very sheepish gaze.

"There is no need to apologise Niklaus, you did not cause them." She rolled her eyes at him and she could not describe how good it felt to do so. His hand continued their ministrations about her leg and Caroline leant back against the wall, the feeling of his hands upon her was tantalizing, she felt as thought it was eradicating any notion of Erton's hands. She shook her head at the thought of his name and locked his into the back of her mind.

Nik and Henrik had moved her into the room which all the children slept and her eyes had filled with tears at seeing it again, she would sleep here tonight, at home. Esther had informed them that Mikael had gone out to find them some food after deciding that Nik and his brother had clearly failed, or just frankly taken too long at finding any. Elijah, Finn and Kol had joined him and Rebekah was out picking berries to see if she could dye her plain dresses with them.

They were alone in the room.

Nik broke her thoughts by asking. "I shall ask you who or what caused this Caroline, but not today, today I just want to enjoy being with you here, enjoy having you home."

At that she leant towards him and made to kiss him before realising that they hadn't exactly done that yet and withdrew, instead taking a detour and kissing his cheek. She did not look to see if Nik caught her going to his lips but with his next words she knew he had.

"Very keen aren't we?" He joked, causing Caroline to blush profusely, not able to catch his eye. Causing Nik to chuckle and kiss her forehead, neither of them could get enough of each other.

"Shut up." She groaned, as he laughed at her red stained cheeks.

"Yes, please Nik, save us all from mushy sentiments and shut up."

Both of their heads whipped around at the sound of Kol's teasing voice. Their moment was broken. Both heaved a heavy sigh.

"Father is none too pleased with her return it seems." Finn came into the room announcing, nodding his head towards Caroline.

"I have a name." She replied in a bitter tone which made Nik want to kiss her there and then.

Finn only shrugged his shoulders and fell down onto the floor with a leather bound book. Kol rolled his eyes at his brother and turned back towards the pair leant against the far wall.

"Father is having a bit of a moan at your being here Caroline, though I do not understand as why, Nik and Rebekah have been pining after you like children searching for a lost toy these past few months." He raised his brows knowingly before retreating into the front room.

Nik gave her an eye roll at his brother. But their playfulness quickly gave way to apprehension as another figure loomed in the doorway. His large body blocking the morning sun from entering causing the room to darken.

Nik stopped soothing Caroline's leg with the serum and sat beside her awaiting his father's harsh words which would inevitably come. Mikael had most likely lied to them, Caroline had not run away and even if she had she clearly desired to return.

He had lied and been caught having done so, Mikael did not take well to being beaten, it was when he hit back the most, Nik sat beside Caroline, his whole body rigid with tension ready to defend her, Caroline sat the same way, ready to defend him with all she had.

Each of them had the other back, their best friend, their soul mate, and each would do anything to stay together, they would not be parted again.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm still here, do not fret! **

**So sorry this is so late, but I've been crazy busy and I really wanted to work on it, so here it is! **

**Thankyou all for the wonderful reviews, follows and favourites you are the greatest! I have never received this much feedback (probably because I am beyond shit as keeping up stories - but this one is going strong guys, don't worry!) so thankyou thankyou thankyou for all of it! **

**Happy reading...**

**(I own nothing but the storyline)**

* * *

Mikael walked towards them, as if he had to see Caroline in the flesh to realise she had returned.

Kol and Finn silently retreated out of the door, not wishing to witness another fight between Mikael and Niklaus. They always ended bloody.

But Caroline remained, of course she did, at his side. Her hand weaving through his, they both squeezed, reassuring themselves and each other against the man who had harmed them both.

The three remained silent, not wanting to break the spell of silence for the shouting to commence, because verbal arguments with Mikael always turned physical. It was the man himself who spoke first.

"Caroline, I see you have returned to us." He noted, Caroline wanted so much to reply with something smart, 'obviously' or 'you do not say' but right now that would only cause further problems. There was a time to be amusing and this was not it.

She decided to merely nod her head and smile a small smile towards Mikael.

Nik squeezed her hand before dropping it and standing up, facing his father with a look of determination on his features.

"Niklaus, don't." She whispered in a panic, grappling for his hand but he pushed it away as he passed her. Nik stood before her, facing his father.

This could not go well.

"You would be wise to listen to the girl, boy. If you plan to confront me it shall end…well, it shall end." He gave his son a pointed look, seemingly rather bored with the whole situation. Nik did not move. Caroline could see the tension in his back as the muscles were strung tight. She made forward to drag him back from the looming Mikael but Mikael's voice stopped her.

"Stay back child, you do not belong here, do not make me send you back now." His dark eyes burned into hers and Caroline,, beginning to shake was forced to avert her gaze and step away from Nik, her head hung low.

Mikael nod his head and approached his son.

Almost toe to toe, Nik daren't show a flick of emotion; his expression remained passive towards his father as the two glared at each other, pure hatred radiated from Mikael, which was nothing new to Nik.

Without breaking his glare Mikael whispered, his voice shrill and daunting. "What is it you wanted to say, boy?"

Nik opened his mouth to retort, laugh in his father's face at his pitiful attempt to make him believe Caroline had run away. What a fool he was! But a squeal coming from the door stopped the words.

The threesome whipped their heads to the front door and saw Rebekah standing there, her hands clasped in front of her and a huge smile on her flushed face. She then ran towards Caroline and the two embraced with a fit of giggles.

"Oh Caroline, my darling friend!" She shouted in glee, not quiet believing her friend was before her.

"It is so good to see you again Rebekah!" Caroline replied with equal wonder, the two hugged again and Nik couldn't help but grin at the site of them.

"How have you been?" Caroline asked as Rebekah pulled her from the room. Neither of them acknowledged Nik or his father's looks as they left them alone. Nik felt his pent up anger dissipate as Caroline's musical laugh came from outside.

Mikael groaned as if he too no longer had the energy for a fight and left without another word.

A weight lifted from Niks shoulders as his father retreated without so much as shouting at them. Perhaps his mother would calm her husband some and Mikael would welcome Caroline back.

Actually, when he thought about it, Nik did not care. His Caroline had returned and he could not be happier with that fact.

The siblings sat around a roaring fire under the star scattered sky.

Mikael had taken Finn out hunting and they were staying in the next village. Esther had retreated to bed some hours earlier. Only the children remained.

"And then, and this was the worst part, Henrik challenged him and truly, he nearly beat him!" Kol cracked up laughing at his story. Nik made to shove him of the log but he caught himself just in time. Nik glared at his brother before taking his seat back next to Caroline who was laughing with Henrik.

"My arm was hurt from fighting with Finn, you knew that." Nik tried to hold his ground but the rest of them burst into another fit of laughter.

Nik rolled his eyes and scowled at Caroline as she nudged his ribs. "I bet I could beat you at an arm wrestle Niklaus." She raised her brows at him.

Kol let out a loud laugh. "I doubt it, dear Caroline, but this shall be good to watch." The dark haired boy rubbed his hands together like he was awaiting a large meal.

"Go on Caroline!" Rebekah shouted, shuffling closer to the pair who clasped hands ready.

They rested their hand on the trunk and lowered their gazes to their hands.

"Three," Kol started, inching forward excitably. "Two." "ONE!"

Caroline clenched her fist and fought against Nik's tight grasp, his warm hand clutched against her own, she was almost shaking with the effort yet when she looked at him, he looked as calm as could be.

Wonderful. He was not even trying and she was almost sweating!

"Go on Nik!" Kol yelled. "Do it for us men!"

Rebekah shoved her brother's shoulder with a laugh and yelled. "No, go Caroline! Do it for the girls!"

Caroline pushed against Nik's hand but it was like pushing at a rock wall, he was not moving.

Taking a deep breath she gave it all her might but still he would not budge. She looked at his face and he was grinning like a cat that caught the mouse. Rolling her eyes she relaxed her arm and he quickly pushed it down on to the trunk.

"Woooo!" Kol shouted coming over to his brother clapping his on the back. He held out his hand as invitation but Nik laughed and shook his head brushing it away before sitting back down next to her.

"Forever the show off Nik." Rebekah rolled her eyes, before picking up a sleeping Henrik. "Right, I am off to sleep and I would advise you all to follow me soon for it is getting late." She nodded up to the sky, the moon was high in the sky, it was around 1.00am but neither Nik nor Caroline was remotely tired, regardless of the day they had had.

Rebekah was soon followed by Kol who bid them farewell, offering his arm to Nik one last time before laughing and leaving them alone.

The two sat close to each other on the log, their arms and thighs brushing, Caroline could smell him, and he smelt of clean air and berries. She wanted to surround herself with those fumes for the rest of her life. Maybe if she moved a little closer she could get a better…no she would be making things uncomfortable if she did such a thing. Caroline felt his rough hand, callous by hard work, brush over her own and it broke her inner thoughts.

"Caroline?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, she guessed it wasn't the first time he'd tried to get her attention.

"Mmm?"

"I lost you there for a moment, is everything alright?" His brows knit together and Caroline instinctively touched the creases with her thumb and smoothed them away.

She nodded her head before moving ever so closer to him. She was growing cold and shivered as a harsh wind whipped through her thin dress.

As if on instinct Nik arm came around her waist and he dragged her into his side to keep warm. A broad grin broke out on her face. His smell engulfed her senses and she took a deep breath from his neck and sighed content.

Nik turned to her an amused look on his face, his features sharp against her light of the flickering fire. He almost looked…beautiful.

"Did you just smell my neck, Caroline?" He asked, so close his breath fanned across her face. She blushed and shrunk back into his shoulder, giggling softly.

"Did you?" He turned to her again and pinched her side. Caroline let out a laugh, as he pinched again.

She shook her head to stop, she was laughing hard, and words could not be formed.

"You didn't? Hmmm..I think you did." He tickled her sides and Caroline burst into a fit of giggles, attempting to push him away. "No, Nik, st-op!" She was off the log now, leaning against him for balance as she laughed like never before, tears fell from her eyes. Happy tears.

"What, what was that?" He grinned at her squirming and tickled up her ribs causing her to snort. "Carry on Nik? Please don't stop?" She frantically shook her head no but with the grin on her face Nik laughed and brought her close to his chest. They were not standing and she fell against him in a fit of laughter.

He took his hands from her and pressed them against her back. They were laughing together, their chest heaving together.

After moments of comfortable silence, the pair finally gathered their breath. Caroline looked at Nik, he was so close, his hair reached the collar of his shirt, she reached a tugged at the strands. Their eyes met and Caroline almost gasped at the intensity of his stare. His green-blue eyes almost shone in the flickering light, she only hoped hers mirrored the longing into his eyes.

"Nik-" She breathed, not knowing what to say. But she did not have too, he interrupted her. His lips caught hers in a sweet kiss.

He made to pull away but Caroline quickly swung her arms around his neck and tugged his head back to hers. Their lips collided once more and Nik pressed his soft lips against hers until they both groaned.

Nik pulled her flush against him, his strong arms wrapping around her slim waist and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Caroline clutched at his hair dragging his face closer to hers. She felt his tongue brush against her lips and parted them, moaning as Nik's tongue caressed against her own. She felt herself being lifted from the ground and curved her legs around his strong, lean torso.

Their tongues glided together between groans and murmurs. Caroline's stomach was flipping like a fish from water, she had never felt such a thing before, and she never wanted it to end. Their lips crashed together sweet with hints passion. Caroline could tell Nik was holding back, and she did not want him too, she added pressure to her lips and pressed them roughly against his. He smiled against her lips and gently grazed his teeth over her bottom one.

"Caroline…" he breathed as she moaned and pressed her lips against his once again wanting to carry on their wondrous dance. Her lips were pulsing with being kissed, actually, her whole body pulsed, hummed with passion, with lust and wonderous wonderous happiness, she was home. Breaking away he kissed her nose sweetly, before doing so to her forehead and chin.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He grinned, before capturing her bruised lips with his own, it was a brief but sweet kiss and Caroline felt it all the way from her toes to her scalp.

He lowered her to ground but did not let her go. Nik clutched her hand in his own and kissed the back of it. She followed suite and kissed his. "Hmmm, I think I do." She smiled up at him.

Nik's cheeks were red from their escapades and his eyes shone in a way she had never seen before. His plump lips were dark red with their kissing and as he ran his tongue over them Caroline almost pounced back into his arms to carry on.

But the moon was lowering in the sky and the cold crisp wind was picking up, Caroline moved closer to Nik as it swept through the clearing. Their home was dark, everyone was sleeping. How long had they been out here? Caroline did not care.

Tonight was without a single little doubt, the best night of her life.

Nik pulled her forward with his hand still in hers and they entered the quiet house. It was dark and they daren't light a candle for waking anyone. Nik felt against the walls looking for their room and when he did, Caroline was lifted again and pinned against his chest as he stepped over the sleeping bodies on his siblings.

Caroline could feel his heart pounding against hers and she relished in the moment of them beating together as if one.

Nik let her down onto the hay bed across from hers, it was his. She had never slept in his; he had in hers, all those years ago. She had noticed him before that, of course she had, but never had she thought of his the same since that night.

"Lay down, my Caroline" he whispered in the darkness, his lips so close to her ear, his proximity and the words sent shivers through her already humming body. She complied and lay back onto the soft hay. It smelt like Nik and she grinned.

Caroline felt the hay dip and felt Nik's warm body lay down beside her. He reached from her and noticed that he was shirtless – it made her heart race in her chest. He dragged her towards him, her back was to his chest and she could feel the heat of his bare skin through her dress. It did funny things to her stomach feeling his bare skin against her.

At 17 Caroline had seen Nik, Kol, Finn and of course Henrik without a shirt on throughout hers years with the Mikaelsons, but never had it felt as intimate as it did with Nik just now. She sighed as his arm wound round her hips and tugged her back into the warm sanctuary of his muscular, warm chest.

She felt his nose nuzzle her hair and her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness. Home.

"Why did you go?" He whispered, his voice muffled into her hair but still she caught it. His voice was apprehensive. Why would he be worried to ask her such a question?

"Your mother sent me to Ayana's for treatment." She did not want to speak of Ayana's but she hoped it would suffice for his question.

He turned her to face him in the darkness and dropped his hands from her waist. "Treatment of what?" He whispered. His voice sounded tense, was he gritting his teeth? Caroline brushed a hand down his arm and captured his warm hand in her cold one.

"For the werewolf bite of course, I could not survive it without her help." She felt him flinch as she mentioned that attack and his lips came down to press a kiss on her forehead.

It was silent for a while and Caroline thought Nik had fallen asleep. But his voice came through the dark. "Did she hurt you?"

Caroline shook her head before realising he could not see her. "No, no Nik, she did not hurt me. She was kind." SHE was kind. Her son…

Should she tell Nik of Erton? Would he hurt him? Possibly and she could not allow him to do that because Mikael's punishment would be far severer.

Caroline felt herself being pulled onto his bare chest. His arm wound around her back whilst the other brushed through her hair. Caroline, not knowing what to do in such a position, laid her head across his heart and let her arm fall across his waist. His chest was toned and muscular from fighting and working, it was sizzling under her own skin but she would not want to be any other place in the world.

"Caroline?"

"Mmmm"

"I cannot tell you how glad I am that we are here, like this." He squeezed her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hmmm…me either, I'm so happy." She grinned like a fool and kissed his chest. She blushed as having done it, his soft chuckle calmed her.

"So happy." He replied, Caroline could tell he was smiling. "I like you." He whispered running his hand through her hair.

Caroline's eyes were drooping but she attempted to keep them open. "Hmmm…you are tolerable I suppose." She whispered back, he sleep induced state making her attempt to be funny. Why had she said that!? Of course she liked him…..So so much.

His chuckle vibrated against her and it warmed her heart. "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you, love." He whispered back, he took her chin and tilted it up to his, planting a soft kiss to her lips. It was dark but he captured her lips perfectly with his. He pulled away but kept her chin in his soft grasp. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

All was silent for a while, only the crickets outside beating their legs could be heard. Caroline was dozing off but she would not allow herself to sleep before she said…

"Niklaus?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you too. So much." The last part was merely a whisper but if felt good, fantastic, and just incredible to say.


End file.
